An Author's Nightmare 2: Going Underground
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: Ryan found himself in a world he knows everything and nothing about. He was taken to Mobius, home of the Sonic Underground! Will he ever find his way back home?
1. Night Flight

==================================================================

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV series Sonic Underground. The only person I own in here is myself, Ryan Perreault. I have read Joanie Rich's "An Author's Nightmare" when she herself was sent into the AoStH world, faught bad guys and met Sonic and the good guys. I thought why not do a fic like that based on myself going into the Sonic Underground world. With Joaine's permission, I was able to write a sequal to her original story. I hope you enjoy my Author's Nightmare and I also hope you enjoy Joaine's Author's Nightmare too, enjoy...

==================================================================

AN AUTHOR'S NIGHTMARE 2: GOING UNDERGROUND

Written by: Ryan Perreault

CHAPTER 1: Night Fight

It was late at night. Below in the basement of this old house in the town of Feeding Hills, Massachusetts is a 16 year old red headed boy wearing military camoflague pants and his favorite black T-shirt tucked into it. He is also wearing his white Nike sneakers double knoted. Also, he is wearing a handgun chest strap with armor piercing bullets loaded in an M9 barette with the safety on. He always tells himself he always feels safe to have his weapon with him at all times, besides school.

This boy is named Ryan Michael Perreault. He is sitting on the couch in the basement in front of his Panasonic big screen television set. On the television is a VCR hook up and he is hatching his favorite all-time show, Sonic Underground! He likes AoStH and SatAM too, but he was in a Sonic Underground mood.

He is watching the end of his favorite episode, "Six Is A Crowd." Too bad the episode ended.

"That episode always gives me a laugh," Ryan said to himself. He turned off the television, the VCR and headed topside. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, he nearly bumped into his small shih tzu female dog named Roxy. Roxy was all excited that she jumped and tried to climb up Ryan's leg.

Ryan laughed as he picked her up. He moved her face closer to his so that Roxy could lick it. His family finds that gross, but Ryan always thought of Roxy licking him very cute.

"Ooh, Rock-a-roni. I'm back, how have you been since I've been watching my shows?" Ryan said happily to his puppy letting her lick him more.

***

Meanwhile, a whole bunch of shadows are slowly moving toward the house where Ryan is.

***

Inside the house is all darkness and black. Ryan layed on the couch petting and playing with his dog. He kept on saying cute names as she kept on licking him. After a while, he got tired.

"Okay, Rocky, my face is moist enough. Good night," Ryan said giving Roxy a few more pats.

Ryan got up and slowly walked to the galley. He opened the refridgerator hatch and held it open with his hand still on the handle. He bend in to find himself a midnight snack.

"Hello, Mr. Chocolate. Fill me up," he said to himself. He pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup, popped the top, leaned back his head and squirted the delicious chocolate syrup in his mouth.

Once he was done, he put the syrup back in the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. He just popped the top and drank about a cup of milk right from the carton. After he finished, he put the lid back on and put the milk back in the fridge.

"Nothing better than a good glass of milk chocolate, minus the glass," Ryan said to himself.

He closed the refriderator hatch and opened the freezer. He looked around and saw a half eaten chocolate Easter bunny. He picked it up, took a bite, and put it back.

He smiled to himself knowing he has the best life in the world. Once he closed the freezer hatch, he saw a horrifying sight standing right next to him.

"No, it can't be. You don't exist!" he yelled. Right next to him was none other than Sonic Undergrounds own bad guy, Sleet! He was almost as tall as Ryan, but Ryan was still about a hair taller.

"Good evening," Sleet said evily, "by orders of Doctor Robotnik, you are placed under arrest and taken to Mobius for robotosization!"

"What shit did I do?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing, we just wanted a human citizen from Earth for first robotosization. Now, come with me," Sleet said.

Before Sleet grabbed Ryan, Ryan still had hold of the freezer hatch and opened it as fast as he could. The hatch slammed right into Sleet's face as Ryan saw blood dripping down the bottom of the hatch on the other side.

"Ow! You broke my nose!" Sleet cried.

"I'll get him, Sleet!" a familiar voice yelled. Ryan turned around and to his surprise was Dingo. Where there was one, there was the other.

Dingo held out his arms to grab Ryan, but Ryan instantly kicked up his foot ramming it into Dingo's crotch! Dingo bent down on his knees and held his groin in pain. Sleet was also on the floor holding his bloody nose.

Then Ryan saw coming out of the living room in the kitchen was an SU version SWAT Bot! They were about Ryan's hight but a bit taller.

They fired on Ryan. Ryan soumersaulted behind the kitchen counter to prevent getting hit by the blast.

"Don't shoot at him! We need him alive!" Sleet called.

Ryan pulled out his M9 barette with the armor piercing bullets from his body holder under his armpit. He quickly flipped the safety off, pulled back on the gun chock, stood up and fired a round at the SWAT Bot. The bullet shot right through the SWAT Bot which short circuted it and it fell dead.

Two more SWAT Bots appeared coming from the living room portholes. Ryan spun around and fired three bullets at them. Two bullets hit one killing it and the other bullet hit the other killing it.

Next thing Ryan knew, Dingo grabbed Ryan by bear hug from behind.

"I got him, Sleet!" Dingo yelled as Sleet tried to get up.

Ryan quickly dropped his weight a little, bent forward and brought Dingo up and forward, he gripped Dingo's arms tightly, streightened his legs and teisted at the same time throwing Dingo over his hip and onto the floor.

Ryan spun on his heal and kicked Sleet in the nose again making them both fall on the ground.

Ryan quickly ran into the family room where the exit was. But there were already a few SWAT Bots at the door. Ryan fired three bullets at the Bots. Only two died. Ryan quickly ran the other way to the galley only to be stopped by more SWAT Bots! Ryan ran the other way and was face-to-face with a bot.

The bot grabbed Ryan's black T-shirt with its right hand and prepared to fire its lazer with the other. Ryan quickly twisted slightly to the right, brung his left arm up and over the top of the Bots arm and struck it down with his hand on the Bots elbow hinge which pulled the bot down knocking it off balance. Ryan kept his face down and he rammed his elbow in the bots face causing the bot to let Ryan go.

Another bot came from behind it to fire on Ryan. Ryan noticed he was standing right next to the below hatch. He grabbed the handle and rammed it open knocking the bot backwards. Ryan ran down the ladder with his barette in his hand ready to fire.

Ryan looked around the basement and noticed there was no way out. He looked back and saw a Bot coming down. Ryan fired two bullets at the bot killing it. Ryan quickly ran into the laundry room and ran toward the bulkhead below hatch.

Upstairs, Sleet and Dingo got to their feet.

"Stop standing around, you metal heads, go after him!" Sleet yelled.

Sleet, Dingo and the other bots ran below after Ryan.

Ryan already made it outside to the aft of the quarters. He ran around to the fore and just continued running.

Meanwhile, Sleet and Dingo looked around the aft and saw that Ryan wasn't there.

"Uh, Sleet, I don't see the boy," Dingo said. Sleet grew angrely knowing it was obvious.

"Oh really, how about you try to find him rather than saying he's gone!" Sleet said angrely. Dingo looked around until he saw Ryan's shadow running far away down the street.

"Uh, Sleet, how can the boy's shadow move all by itself?" Dingo asked stupidly.

Sleet noticed Ryan running and grew angry.

"You idiot, that's him! SWAT Bot's seize the boy!" Sleet yelled. The SWAT Bots ran after Ryan using jetpacks.

Ryan ran down the non-busy road as fast as he could. He looked behind him to see the SWAT Bots coming. He pivoted, aimed his gun and fired three bullets at the bots. Two of them exploded. Five more came flying toward him and Ryan turned and ran.

Sleet got angry seeing the bots being blown up.

"How can he do all this, Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, we'll catch him ourselves!" Sleet said. He pulled out his remote, pointed it at Dingo and fired it. Dingo morphed into a motorcycle. Sleet got on it and drove off in persuit of Ryan.

Ryan kept on running and noticed the bots were gaining up on him. Ryan slowed down a bit. Just as one was about to grab him, Ryan grabbed the SWAT Bot's arm and flung him around causing the two to explode in mid-air.

There were three more bot's flying toward him. Ryan fires his gun. After shooting three bullets, the gun clicked showing it was empty. Only two SWAT Bot's exploded. One was left.

Ryan ran around the block. He shifted his eyes everywhere hoping to find something he could use to get rid of that bot. He noticed that the bot was at a low incline to dive on him to grab him. Instantly, Ryan skidded to a stop and the bot missed Ryan causing to accidentally crash into the non-busy road.

Ryan saw the blaze in front of him hoping someone would take care of it.

He clicked a switch on his gun and the empty magazine fell right out. He reached in his pocket for a fresh one. He slid it in the handle, locked it, chocked it up and got it ready for another shooting. Ryan now only has three fresh magazines in his pocket.

Sleet and Dingo were driving all the way to Ryan. Ryan turned around to see them coming. Just as they were close, Ryan soumersaulted and held his leg out.

"Uh oh," Dingo said.

Dingo accidentally tripped over Ryan's leg sending both Sleet and Dingo airborne. They both his the road face first.

Ryan snapped his gun in his holder under his armpit. He got into a fighting position right in front of them.

Sleet and Dingo slowly got up and they look right at Ryan.

"Dingo, grab him!" Sleet ordered.

Dingo ran toward Ryan to grab him. Instantly, Ryan grabbed both of Dingo's arms and flipped him over before kicking Dingo's legs knocking him off balance. Dingo fell to the ground on his back.

"Whoa," Sleet said to himself.

Dingo quickly got up and grabbed Ryan's neck. Ryan quickly grabbed Dingo's left arm with his right hand, threw all his weight to the right and brung his arm over both of Dingo's arms breaking him free. Ryan had grip of Dingo's left hand and he twisted the hand joint causing Dingo to scream in pain. Then Ryan kneed Dingo in the face causing Dingo to fall on his stomach.

Sleet was surprised seeing all this.

Dingo got up and faced Ryan again. Dingo began to throw a punch at him. Ryan quickly grabbed it, wrapped his arm around Dingo's arm and he rammed his fist right into Dingo's face. Then Ryan kneed him in the groin knocking him down again.

Sleet was amazed seeing Dingo knocked off his feet three times by someone who was less muscular than him. Dingo quickly crawled back to Sleet.

"Sleet, could you hurt him for me?" Dingo cried.

Ryan got into his fighting stance again ready to fight Sleet. All Sleet did was pull out his Dingo transformer remote and shot it at Ryan.

Ryan didn't turn into anything, he just fell to the ground stunned.

"There, that was easy," Sleet said. Dingo slowly got up after his pain was gone.

Ryan moaned a bit as his eyes began to slowly open.

Sleet and Dingo picked up Ryan and walked down the street with the weak Ryan in their arms. At the end of the street was a blue portal.

Ryan moved his head and saw they were heading into it.

"No, no. Fuck you, no," Ryan bairly said.

Soon, the three stepped in the portal and it disappeared behind them!

TO BE CONTINUED

==============================================================

A/N: Okay, I must state out that I do NOT have an M9 barette with a chest holder and I'm not THAT good of a shot. I DO however have a puppy named Roxy, watch SU THAT late at night... and I DO have the ability to punch and kick like in this story. So if you take my ideas without permission, you will end up like Sleet and dingo did! :-)

==============================================================


	2. Breakout

=====================================================  
  
A/N: Uh oh, what's going to happen next? Where are they taking me?  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 2: Breakout  
  
A hovercraft is driving and inside is Sleet, Dingo, SWAT Bot's, and a handcuffed Ryan. Ryan just starred at the three evily.  
  
"So, you two must be Shlit and Damngo," Ryan said.  
  
"Actually, I'm Dingo and this is Sleet," Dingo said. Sleet hit him.  
  
"May I ask where I am? What is going on? And where you are taking me?" Ryan said.  
  
"You're a pretty questionare boy," Sleet said.  
  
"And be nice enough to be an answernare shit-head," Ryan said rudely.  
  
"First, work on your language," Sleet said and paused. "Well, you are in a special prison hovertruck on your way to me Doctor Robotnik for robotosization."  
  
"That's very interresting. But may I ask why me?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Who knows? We just picked a name from a hat and chose you. We're testing for our first human to be robotosized. You are our first," Sleet said.  
  
"Nice work, jerk-off," Ryan said smiling. "But why would you want to robotosize humans? They're no different from animals. And how did I end up here?"  
  
"We used a Dimentional Matter Displacer where we went to your dimention and kidnapped you," Dingo said.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" Sleet yelled.  
  
"A Dimentional Matter Displacer, eh? Well that's the shitload I've ever seen," Ryan said.  
  
Suddently, the huge hovercraft stopped and a voice on the intercom spoke.  
  
"We're at the site, ready to unload," the voice said.  
  
They all got up and the main door opened. They moved Ryan in closer to the open door and into what looks like the inside of the main building of Robotropolice.  
  
***  
  
In a different room, Robotnik was typing stuff down on a computer. The computer screen showed a program called "DMD." He pressed the enter key and a file download box appeared. It quickly downloaded something. Then the screen showed a circle closing. Once it was closed, a box showed, "DMD closed."  
  
Robotnik smiled at this. He turned off the computer.  
  
"I just hope the resistance doesn't know about this," Robotnik said to himself.  
  
***  
  
In the dungeon, a cell opened and Ryan was thrown in it after his handcuffs were taken off. The cell door closed and locked. Ryan got up and saw that Sleet and Dingo, the ones who threw him in there are walking away. Soon, they were gone and Ryan realized he was the only prisoner in the dungeon.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Ryan said amazed. He instantly realized that he is in a cartoon world. He turned around and looked out the back window and saw ruins, robots and hovercraft. It almost looked like...  
  
"Robotropolice?" Ryan asked himself amazed. "Holy shit, I'm on Mobius! Wait, if this is Mobius, that was Sleet and Dingo, it must also have Robotnik, then somewhere in the city must also have..."  
  
He gasped!  
  
Ryan leaned on the cell walls.  
  
"I hope they know I'm here and they come save me," Ryan said to himself. Then he realized that the portal going in and out was pretty silent, he ended up on Mobius far away from the boarder of Robotropolice, and if he can recal how the ride felt on its turns, he didn't feel anything of turning toward the rebel hidden base nor herd Sonic's running sound.  
  
"I'm probably going to have to do this by myself!" Ryan said to himself. He pulled out his gun from his holder, thank God they didn't take it. He released the magazine and saw it was full. He remembered reloading it before leaving Earth. He snapped it back in it's place and completely took off the whole chest strap and placed it on the floor.  
  
He slowly stood to his feet. He looked up and saw a pipe on the ceeling. He jumped up and grabbed it dangling from his cell. He did one pull-up, held it and looked around. His arm and chest muscles expanded to meet the edges of his black shirt. He observed everything of what he was looking at.  
  
He jumped down and looked out the window. He observed the defences and fences around the building.  
  
Ryan jumped down and looked out the cell and down the corridor. He observed it a lot carefully.  
  
Then, he got down on his knees, picked up a rock in his cell and began carving designed into the floor.  
  
***  
  
Sleet and Dingo walked into the room where Robotnik was.  
  
"Doctor Robotnik, we have captured the kid you wanted us to. He's in the dungeon, cell 138," Sleet said.  
  
"Good, I bet it was no trouble at all," Robotnik said.  
  
"Actually, he destoryed all of our SWAT Bot escorts and nearly ran half a mile away. He threw me to the ground five times!" Dingo said.  
  
Upon hearing this, Robotnik was furious!  
  
"What? He destoryed SWAT Bot's? You two couldn't even catch a fish out of a fish bowl!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
Sleet gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Well, we both did eventaully capture him," Sleet said.  
  
Robotnik sighed.  
  
"Okay, I give you credit for that. But I don't understand... he's just a 16-year-old boy, how could have he destoryed SWAT Bots and threw Dingo to the ground?" Robotnik asked.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the cell, Ryan was taking small staps around the cell doing slow karati moves. His black T-shirt was off showing off his masively muscular chest, ab, shoulders and arms. He was very muscular, any more muscles and he would fit right in to a body-building competition.  
  
Slowly, moving in the cell, he moved his arms around and took small steps. He looks like he is karati fighting people in slow-motion. He jumped and spun his leg around in mid-air and he landed in a perfect fighting stance. He stood still for a while, then he swung his arm up and moved it like he was wraping it around someone elses arms and he punched the air.  
  
He then spun on one heel and pulled out his gun and aimed it very fast like in a cowboy movie.  
  
He heard a sound of a door opening from far away. He placed his gun in his holder and looked back down on the carvings on the ground. Ryan kicked his leg around to erase them.  
  
Sleet, Dingo, Robotnik, and a few SWAT Bot's are walking to Ryan's cells. They stopped right in front of him.  
  
"So, you just came to show me a fat dick?" Ryan said.  
  
"Actually, I just came here to kidnap and see something terribly ugly," Robotnik said back.  
  
"Why do you have to kidnap me? If you wanted to see ugly, just look in the mirror," Ryan said back.  
  
"Let's prepare for your robotosization," Robotnik said. A SWAT Bot opened the cell and two SWAT Bots walked in the cell and grabbed Ryan's arms.  
  
Ryan just stood there to let them. The two bots walked Ryan out of the cell and past the three bad guys.  
  
The two bots walked down the corridor with Ryan in their grip. Sleet and Dingo looked confused.  
  
"I don't get it. He was pretty lethal," Dingo said.  
  
"Maybe he lost his touch," Robotnik said sarcasticly.  
  
Sleet didn't believe it.  
  
"Why is he just simply walking down like that?" Sleet asked.  
  
By the time the two bots and Ryan made it to the dungeon exit, Ryan kicked his leg around knocking one bot over, then slammed his fist in the other bots face. The two fell down and broke.  
  
"That's why," Dingo replied.  
  
Instantly, Ryan grabbed on an overhead pipe and he kicked another SWAT Bots using the pipe to support him. Ryan jumped and he ran down the hall toward the three.  
  
"Get ready to nab him," Robotnik said as Sleet and Dingo got ready.  
  
Ryan only ran half-way down the corridor when he rammed his body against a screen which was an enterance to a ventalation shaft.  
  
Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo ran to the shaft open and saw Ryan was already gone.  
  
"Where does that shaft lead to?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Kitchen," Sleet responded. The three ran back to the main room in the building. Robotnik immediately yelled in a microphone.  
  
"SWAT Bot's surround the kitchen area and corridor!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
***  
  
Ryan crawled through the vents until he reached a screen on the bottom. He used his legs to kick it and knocked it down. Ryan jumped down and landed in the kitchen. He heard a bunch of SWAT Bots slowly coming down the halls.  
  
Four SWAT Bots entered the room and saw that the kitchen is completely empty. They walked around the place and saw no signs of Ryan.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryan was hiding in a low cabinet and it looks like he's mixing up a few liquids together in a glass. He then tapes a D size battery to it and attaches the battery to some wires.  
  
Ryan quickly burst out of the cabinet and ran toward the door. The SWAT Bot's saw him and they began shooting at him!  
  
Ryan stopped at the door and turned around.  
  
"STOP!" Ryan yelled.  
  
Instantly, the bots stopped and they stared at Ryan.  
  
"I have a little surprise for you," Ryan said. He tossed the glass to the bots and ran out. Behind Ryan was a masive firing explosion that destoryed the four bots and the kitchen all together. Ryan just ran down the corridor.  
  
***  
  
Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo heard the explosion from the corridor that's leading from the main room that they're in.  
  
"What was that?" Dingo asked.  
  
Before either could answer, a bunch of SWAT Bots ran passed the three and down the corridor to where Ryan is.  
  
"Let's see that boy take out 15 SWAT Bots at once!" Robotnik said with a smerk.  
  
***  
  
Ryan, deep in the corridor, opened up a wall cabinet. He noticed inside was a gas sprayer and a flair gun with two flairs.  
  
He pulled out the flair gun, the two flairs and put them in his pocket. He then pulled out the gas sprayer, aimed the nosle to the walls and began spraying the walls as he walked on.  
  
***  
  
The 15 SWAT Bots are running down the corridor and are getting closer to Ryan.  
  
***  
  
Ryan made it to the end of the corridor and into a room (not the main room with Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo). He put down the gas sprayer and pulled out the flair gun. Instantly, he saw the SWAT Bots running after him. They began shooting at him.  
  
Ryan dodges the blasts and runs and dives behind a counter.  
  
The SWAT Bots stop at the edge of the corridor and they continue firing.  
  
Ryan puts a flair in the flair gun and loads it up.  
  
The SWAT Bots stop firing and they wait.  
  
All of a sudden, Ryan pops up from behind the counter and fires a flair at the bots and the corridor.  
  
***  
  
Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo suddently feel a rush of head as the room is vibrating slowly and the vibrations are just getting worse.  
  
"What's that?" Dingo asked.  
  
The three got up to look out in the corridor. The three are instantly hit with an explosion of a blast! They are blown backwards far as the corridor explodes.  
  
***  
  
Ryan jumps over a counter and runs down a different corridor as the previous one is exploding from the gas.  
  
The corridor explosion can be seen from outside.  
  
Ryan ran and ran as fast as he could when the explosion finally calmed down.  
  
***  
  
Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo got up and they noticed the corridor was gone, the remains are on fire.  
  
"My God... what kind of a kid did we get?" Robotnik asked surprised.  
  
The three got up and they looked on the monitors.  
  
"That boy is heading to the exit!" Sleet said. "I'll get some bots and get him."  
  
Sleet walked out of the room.  
  
"Lockdown!" Robotnik yelled!  
  
***  
  
Ryan ran down the corridors to reach the exits. Instantly, he was only met with closing doors. He was stopped at the first door.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck!" He screamed. He looked behind him to hear footsteps coming.  
  
Sleet and his bots ran after to where Ryan is.  
  
"He's over here! He's over here!" Sleet yelled. But once they got to the closed doors, Ryan was not there!  
  
They looked around puzzled.  
  
"But I swear, he was right here!" Sleet said.  
  
Little did they know was that Ryan was in the ceeling above them holding onto a pipe. His legs were wrapped around the pipe and he used his arms to move himself down the all upside down.  
  
Soon, Dingo ran to Sleet.  
  
"I thought he was right here," Sleet said.  
  
"Maybe he's trapped between doors furhter in," Dingo said.  
  
Sleet gave him a cock-eye. Did Dingo just say something smart?  
  
"Bots open the first door," Sleet said.  
  
A bot flipped a switch and the door in front of them opened to reveal another closed door but no Ryan.  
  
"Open the second door," Sleet said.  
  
The second door open to show no Ryan.  
  
Ryan made it to the edge of the pipe. He noticed a screen heading downward between the doors. He rammed his foot against it trying to open it.  
  
All the door were open except for the last one.  
  
"Open the last door," Sleet said.  
  
The last door opened showing the exit and the way out of the fortress. Once the door was opened, the screen from the celing broke and fell down. Instantly, Ryan jumped down and landed on his feet!  
  
"CLOSE THE LAST DOOR!" Sleet yelled!  
  
The last door began to close, but Ryan already soumersaulted and escaped the huge fortress.  
  
"Open the last door," Sleet ordered.  
  
Ryan, on the other end, pulled out him M9 barette and shot a control panel from the outside.  
  
Inside, the bot tuned to Sleet.  
  
"The circuit is fried. The door wont open," the bot said.  
  
"Well then send out an air attack," Sleet said.  
  
***  
  
Ryan ran and ran, then he jumped over the fortress wall like how a soldier jumps over the wall in boot camp. Ryan looked up and he saw three SWAT Bot arifraft flying toward him.  
  
Ryan ran as fast as he could down the road. The SWAT Bots were amazed at this boys speed ability, he was fast! Not as fast as Sonic, but still pretty fast.  
  
The craft flew in low to strafe Ryan. Just before they hit him, Ryan soumersaulted out of the way and into an alley. The bots couldn't find him, but they continued searching.  
  
***  
  
Ryan looked around the area between two apartment-like buildings. He snapped his fingers, an idea.  
  
He grabbed a lot of roap, wires, stole some tape, robbed some propane tanks. Climbed up some stairs and tossed them all over the place, taped, cut, wrapped, tied. He did a lot of things with these items he had in between the buildings.  
  
He stood in the middle and smiled.  
  
"Perfect!" Ryan said to himself. He pulled out his flair gun and shot it up.  
  
***  
  
The SWAT Bots pilots saw the flair.  
  
"That must be him, get him," a pilot said.  
  
They flown to the location of the flair. Then they entered the alley low and slow, and they saw Ryan standing in the middle of the buildings.  
  
"By order of Robotnik, you must surrender and get your hands in the air," a Bot said.  
  
Ryan smiled as he raised his hands. His barette was in his hand.  
  
"What is that?" a bot asked.  
  
"You're moufunction," Ryan replied. He purposly fell backwards and landed on his back. He aimed the gun in the air and fired a bullet. The bullet shot up and it cut a roap on top of the buildings.  
  
All of a sudden, a few pipes came falling and hitting the crafts. The crafts instantly exploded from the propane tanks and bombs that Ryan made.  
  
Ryan ran the other way as the entire area between the buildings exploded into huge fireballs!!!  
  
***  
  
Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo looked out and saw the explosion with fear.  
  
"Where does this kid live?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Feeding Hills, Massachusetts, sir," Sleet responded.  
  
"I want you to hack into the Feeding Hills Town Hall and get this kids profile. I want to know everything about him!" Robotnik demanded.  
  
"Yes, sir," Sleet said as he ran out.  
  
***  
  
Ryan caught his breath seeing the explosion calm down as the crafts were destroyed. Ryan ran the other way safe.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: I hope you guys are liking this so far. Don't worry, the SU will be introduced next. And Robotnik will find out who I REALLY am in two chapters. Enjoy.  
  
===================================================== 


	3. An Underground Rendezvous

=====================================================  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long update, personal problems.  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 3: An Underground Rendezvous  
  
  
  
Far away deep in Robotropolice lays an underground base. Containing it are three hedgehogs. In the living room is a green hedgehog named Manic, he is playing on his drumset while looking at drum sheet music. He's playing a soft moderate beat. Sonic walks in the living room carrying a dolly with a huge amplifier in tow and his guitar around his body.  
  
"Yo, bro, you don't mind if I practice here," Sonic said while plugging in the amplifier which his guitar was plugged in it to.  
  
Manic stopped playing. "Uh, actually Sonic, I do kinda mind because I'm prac--"  
  
Before Manic finished, Sonic played his guitar really loud. He was playing heavy metal type of rock, and it was annoying the hell out of Manic.  
  
"SONIC! TURN IT OFF!" Manic screamed after his sheet music was bown away from the amplifier and his hair is being blown backwards.  
  
Sonic ignored Manic (or probably can't hear him) and continued playing his guitar. He did strange dance moves as his guitar music was blasting the place.  
  
"TURN OFF THAT GODDAMN GUITAR!!!" Manic screamed.  
  
Sonic just continued to play.  
  
Manic gave up and he got off his drumset. She started walking to the amplifier to turn it off. But the more he walked closer to it, the more the amplifiers sound was blowing him backwards. It was like Manic was trying to walk hard into a huge strong electric fan. When Manic was close to it, the amplifier was blowing him backwards with his sneakers skidding across the floor making marks.  
  
Manic got a grip and walked faster and closer to it. Then his whole fanny pack unbuckled and flew backwards off of Manic. It hit the wall and it stuck there by the wind.  
  
Sonic kept on jamming at his guitar not noticing Manic.  
  
Manic walked on when he tripped and fell forward. He grabbed onto his drumset which was also being dragged. Suddently, Manics shores and socks slid right off his feet like a hot knife threw butter.  
  
"Stupid older brothers!" Manic yelled to himself.  
  
Manic got back on his feet (literally) and walked harder to the blowing amplifier. Then his arms were blown backwards and his head too. His two earings slipped out of their pierced holes. Then his whole vest slid right off along with his gloves. His spiked pracelets slid off too and they were blown backwards towards the pictures. The spikes on the bracelets hit both of Manic's eyes in the family portrait.  
  
The wind blew Manic around and he saw the portrait with his bracelets in the pictures eyes of Manic.  
  
"Holy... talk about keeping your eyes pealed," Manic said to himself. With that, Manic drum medallion slid right off his neck and it stuck to the wall too.  
  
Sonic kept on jamming at his guitar. Manic slowly walked to Sonic, and without Sonic noticing, Manic slid off Sonic's guitar medallion. Manic put on the guitar medallion and his feet were at a Sonic speed blur.  
  
Manic, at Sonic's speed, ran to the amplifier.  
  
Sonic played his heavy metal guitar music rapidly. Until suddently, it wall all silent. When Sonic plucked a string, it didn't make any noise. Sonic was confused. He looked at the amplifier and noticed a very pissed off Manic starring at him with his thumb on the off swtich.  
  
"Uh, hi Manic," Sonic said nervously.  
  
Manic just walked to Sonic and grabbed his neck. Manic held Sonic high and held him to the wall.  
  
"You idiot! Who needs Sonia to do that Super Twirl Twister thing when you could just play your guitar with an amplifier that is over a million watt! You do that again and I will personally pierce your ears with my teeth! Got it?" Manic said angrely, teeth showing.  
  
Sonic looked scared. "Fine, sorry man." Manic let go of Sonic.  
  
"Next time, practice your acoustic guitar when I'm in the same room," Manic said.  
  
Sonia entered the room with her laptop computer.  
  
"Guys, I hacked into Robotnik's computer. We've got a problem," Sonia said.  
  
"You too?" Manic asked sarcasticly looking at Sonic angrely. Sonia eyed Manic wierdly.  
  
"Manic, unless you have to go to the bathroom or take a shower, you have to keep your cloths on," Sonia said.  
  
Manic just growled. He walked to the floor by the walls to get his stuff.  
  
Sonic walked to Sonia.  
  
"So, what's old buttnik up to now?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Something about... where's your medallion, Sonic?" Sonia asked. Manic called while getting his stuff.  
  
"I have it," Manic said holding up Sonic's medallion from his neck. "Want me to heave it at you, Sonic?" Manic asked rudely. Before Sonic could answer, Manic threw the medallion HARD at Sonic. It hit Sonic's forehead giving him a bump.  
  
"Ow, Manic," Sonic said.  
  
"Anyway, take a look at this," Sonia said.  
  
The three gathered around, even though Manic was putting on his fanny pack.  
  
"It says that Robotnik made a blue portal called the Dimentional Matter Displacer. He can grab humans from the planet of Earth and bring them here on Mobius," Sonia said. Manic put on his vest while watching the screen showing the coordinates to the portal.  
  
"Has anyone been captured from Earth yet?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yeah, only one. It's a red haired boy named Ryan Perreault. He plans to robotosize him, and if it works he'll get more humans!" Sonia said shockingly.  
  
"Where is this boy Ryan so we can bust him out?" Manic said while bent over putting on his socks.  
  
"The computer hacked into the security systems. Ryan was planned for robotosization, but on the way... he escaped!" Sonia said.  
  
"Say what?" Sonic said. Manic sprung up.  
  
"To where?" Manic asked.  
  
"We don't know. He could be somewhere out in Robotropolice," Sonia said.  
  
"Well then let's find him!" Sonic said. He leapped into action and ran out the door.  
  
"Sonic! Wait!" Sonia called but it was too late, Sonic was already gone.  
  
Sonia clised her computer and ran after Sonic. Manic was hoppong on one foot behind Sonia while tying his second shoe. He's nearly fully dressed now.  
  
Sonia stood at the edge of the door worriedly for Sonic. Manic ran out and stood next to her while putting his medallion around his neck.  
  
"Could you help me with me earings, Sonia?" Manic asked. Without responding, Sonia took one of Manic's earing and stared putting it in Manic's piercing hole.  
  
"Where in this city could he be?" Manic asked.  
  
"You know Sonic, he could be at a chili dog stand," Sonia asked getting ready to put in the second earing.  
  
"No, I mean Ryan," Manic asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just hope he might be alright," Sonia said finishing with Manic's earing.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Ryan is running, running, running. He's running down an empty street panting and sweating.  
  
He stops at the edge of a ruble building and stands there for a while. He closes his eyes and remembers training memories.  
  
He can now see his point of view standing at the edge of a helicopter with a rope. Then he slides down the rope rapidly into a forrest.  
  
Now he can see his view running through a forest with a painball gun while running with a few teenagers dressed in army camoflague. He can hear a lot of painball shots the farther he ran.  
  
Next, he sees himself standing in front of a horizomtal pole, which was a pull-up bar. Standing next to it is a teenager dressed in military camoflague with a clipboard.  
  
"Come on, Perreault, let me see how much you can do," the teen in the uniform said.  
  
"Yes, Sergeant," Ryan said. He grabbed the bar and began doing pull- ups with ease.  
  
Ryan opened his eyes and he noticed he's standing next to the ruble building in Robotropolice. He frowns knowing he's not in those places he just dreamed of. Even though they were his flashbacks of stuff he really did, he wished he was doing it all again. He is a Sonic fan and he would like to meet Sonic and the gang, but he also wished he was either flying a helicopter or running miles through the desert carrying 50 pounds on his back.  
  
He didn't realize that the building next to him had a few SWAT Bots.  
  
Ryan heard metal in the building and turned to see the SWAT Bots, but the SWAT Bot's don't notice him yet.  
  
Ryan turned to run, but something held him back on his foot. He looked down and noticed his foot was stuck between some ruble!  
  
"Shit," Ryan whispered. Bad thing is, the three SWAT Bots heard him and all three turned and saw Ryan! Ryan turned and saw the SWAT Bot's starring at him.  
  
The Bots began running out of the building toward him.  
  
Ryan pulled on his leg to break his foot free, but it remained stuck.  
  
The Bots were out of the building and began running to the stuck Ryan.  
  
Ryan tugged and tugged, but his foot wouldn't budge.  
  
Not far away, Sonic was running at his super sonic speed. Ryan heard it as if a fighter jet was flying, except on the ground. He knew what it was.  
  
Sonic stopped behind the three SWAT Bots.  
  
"Hey, boltbrains! Over here!" Sonic called. The Bots turned their attention to Sonic which gave Sonic a view of Ryan. Sonic waved.  
  
"Hi, you must be Ryan Perreault," Sonic said.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Ryan asked.  
  
Sonic jumped up and ran around a SWAT Bot making it dizzy and soon colapsing.  
  
"Oh, my sister hacked into Robotnik's computer and learned about a boy captured from a portal," Sonic said. He ran under a SWAT Bot's legs and flung the bot in the air. It hit the ground and exploded.  
  
"You're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" Ryan said.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know my name?" Sonic asked. Before Ryan could answer, the last SWAT Bot grabbed Sonic by the neck and lifted him up. Sonic began to choke.  
  
Next thing Sonic knew, a bullet shot out of nowhere and hit the bot square in the face. The bot fell backwards and went offline causing it to release Sonic. Sonic looked at Ryan and saw him holding a barette which was pointed to where the bullet shot. Ryan shot that bullet.  
  
Sonic lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"Nice shooting," Sonic said.  
  
"Thanks," Ryan said lowering his gun.  
  
"Again, how do you know me?"  
  
"Well, who DOESN'T know you?"  
  
"I can understand a Mobian, but you're from Earth, are you?"  
  
"You know a lot about me. What else do you know?"  
  
"I know that you're a red-head, you live on Earth and was taken here by a Dimentional Matter Displacer which two of Robotnik's people captured you, you escaped, your planned to get robotosized if you didn't... and that your foot is stuck."  
  
"Well, that's the jist of me."  
  
"Yeah, but how do you know me?"  
  
Before Ryan could answer, a pink motorcycle and a red hoverboard are driving to them. They stopped showing Sonia and Manic.  
  
"Dude, you found him," Manic said to Sonic.  
  
"You were looking for me, Manic?" Ryan asked.  
  
"You know my brother's name too?" Sonic asked with a take.  
  
"Yeah, and I know your sister's name is Sonia," Ryan said pointing to Sonia.  
  
"How do you know us?" Sonic asked.  
  
"On my planet Earth there is an animated television series called "Sonic Underground" and you three star in it. Most of your adventures are on that show, like when you three broke into Robotnik's fortress to get the royal hedgehog book so you can get to Mobigypt and meet Ahmanrahby," Ryan said, "I'm an your fan."  
  
"You know about that?" Sonia asked.  
  
"And you're a fan of us?" Manic asked.  
  
"Yup, me and over 10 million people on Earth. I know a lot about you three. I know about your mother Queen Alenna, the Oracle of Delphius who gave the prophacy, Robotnik, Sleet, Dingo, your friends Cyrus and Trevor, Robotropolice which was once Mobotropolice, Sanctuary, the robotosizer, everything. I even know about your rock 'n roll band! Nice songs, guys."  
  
"Well, thanks," Manic said.  
  
"And I know that my foot is still stuck. Can you guys give me a hand?" Ryan said tugging at his foot.  
  
Sonic reached in and twisted Ryan's foot to free it from the ruble.  
  
"Thanks," Ryan said.  
  
"Well, Ryan, can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Sonia asked.  
  
"Sure, but I need to rest. I had a very hard day," Ryan said.  
  
"Sure, just try not to let go," Sonic said as he grabbed Ryan's wrist. Instantly, the four ran, drove and boarded away with Ryan in tow.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: Hope that meeting the three was entertaining to you guys. Again, sorry for the long delay, I had personal problems, but everything is fine now. Next chapter, you'll find out who I REALLY am now!  
  
===================================================== 


	4. Who Is This Boy?

=====================================================  
  
A/N: Since the update took so long, I made this chapter as quick as possible.  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 4: Who Is This Boy?  
  
  
  
Back in the building of Robotropolise, Robotnik and Dingo are angry that Ryan escpaed.  
  
"I can't believe it. I sent my best SWAT Bots on ground and in the air, still he got away. The three hedeghogs would have a tough time in this situation, but just a regular boy?!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
"Well, maybe he's a super mutant," Dingo said.  
  
"Dingo, he is no superman," Robotnik replied.  
  
Sleet walked in.  
  
"He's no Superman... but he's CLOSE to one," Sleet said angrely.  
  
Sleet walked in angrely with a thick folder titled 'Perreault, Ryan'.  
  
"Oh good, you got the boy's profile," Robotnik said happily.  
  
"Oh, he's more than a boy," Sleet said, "I didn't find his profile in Feeding Hills Town Hall... I found it at the Pentagon in Washington, D.C.!"  
  
"What?" Dingo asked. Sleet opened up the folder and read off the first page.  
  
"Take a look at this, his name is Senior Airman Ryan Michael Perreault, United States Air Force Auxilary Civil Air Patrol!" Sleet said loudly.  
  
"He's military?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Silver Star, CAP Cross, Purple Heart with cluster! Karati master, weapons expert, fighter pilot!!! He recieived the expert rifleman badge and was trained to make a clump of dirt into an atomic bomb! Killed over 27 Middle Eastern soldiers and wounded 151, he was sent to the rescue mission of the Birkshire Mountain brushfire and rescued all 72 casualtied... he also took down and killed the arsonist without a weapon! He is also a gun expert on guns made by Hitchler and Koch, Barette, Colt, and Kalashnokov! Get this, he was captured as a prisoner in some country called Iraq but escaped, stole a plane, bomped the POW camps freeing all American soldiers, and sent them all home earning him the Legion of Merit! And he was just on a rescue training exercise in Florida, whatever that it," Sleet yelled.  
  
He slammed down the papers and sat at the table.  
  
"Out of all the people on Earth, we just HAD to capture him!" Sleet said.  
  
"So that explains why he knocked me off my feet three times!" Dingo said happily.  
  
"I should have captured that boy in Paris, Texas instead," Robotnik muttered to himself.  
  
"Well, what do you think we should do?" Sleet asked.  
  
"I want you to find out where that boy is and get him!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at the Underground base with the hedgehogs and Ryan, Ryan was explaining to the triplets about him.  
  
"-- I saw everybody running to safety as Delta Force rescued the prisoners. I brought the plane to American airspace, landed at Patrick Air Force Base in Florida to meet the Florida Civil Air Patrol Wing. There, I was awarded the Legion of Merit," Ryan said sitting on the guest bed to the three.  
  
"Dude, you're a military guy?" Manic asked.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. I mean, how else can I explain my attire," Ryan said pointing to his camoflague pants and black T-shirt tucked in it.  
  
"But aren't the military the ones who try to kill people and break into people's homes?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Actually, a lot of people get it all wrong. The military are people who do their best to serve and protect the country. They're not mean at all. I have some friends who are in the military and we talk great with no arguments. One of my best bud's used to be in the Marine Corps," Ryan said.  
  
"Really?" Sonia asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just to let you know about breaking into peoples houses... the military HATES that! They don't WANT to break into houses and kidnap people, but they have to. They don't like it, but they have to. Like when the G.U.N. captured Sonic in that game I told you about, Sonic Adventure 2... they didn't want to take him, but they had to. It's all about following orders," Ryan said.  
  
"Whoa," Sonic said.  
  
"And besides, only an eighth of the military are the ones who go on the front lines in combat. The rest can just jokes around in bars, or make communications on radios. Please... don't take the military wrong, they're actually nice and they would like to talk to anybody. They're nice. I'M in an Auxilary of the military, and I'm talking to you three like a prep," Ryan said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but I heard that Boot Camp is pain twisting and harsh and everything!" Manic said.  
  
"Actually, I enjoyed Boot Camp. I like showing off my strength either pushing or running. Crawling under barbed wire is fun. They teach you a lot. The only bad thing is the Instructors getting in your face and yelling at you. I had a tough time handling that, but I got used to it. Other than that, Boot Camp is fun," Ryan said smiling, "and don't worry about the Instructors. As much as they yell at you outisde, inside they really care about you like your parents."  
  
The three smiled and nodded.  
  
"The military are good people. That's basically what I was implying on," Ryan said.  
  
They heard a buzzer in the other room. It was the communication screen. Sonia turned it on and it was Bartlby.  
  
"Hi Sonia, I just wanted to tell you that there will be an aristocrat auction and party at the Robotropolice ball. Would you like to come?" Bartlby asked.  
  
"I'd love to," Sonia said.  
  
Sonic, Manic and Ryan entered the room.  
  
"Who is it?" Sonic asked.  
  
Bartlby looked up and saw Ryan.  
  
"Who is that?" Bartlby asked looking at Ryan.  
  
"Bartlby, meet Junior Airman Ryan Perreault," Sonia said.  
  
"Senior Airman, Sonia. Junior Airman isn't even a grade," Ryan said. "Hello, Bartlby."  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Long story. I heard about this aristocrat auction and party. Are we invited or something?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well... I don't know. You are a human after all, but... Sonia, is he like a friend of yours?" Bartlby asked.  
  
"Not really, we just kinda met him," Sonia said.  
  
"But he's cool," Manic said.  
  
"Well, alright. See you at the ball," Bartlby said as the screen turned off.  
  
"Son of a bitch. That's got to be a Robotnik auction," Ryan said.  
  
"Well, it probably is," Sonic said looking up at Ryan. Ryan was tall, but not too tall compared to the three. Sonic's hight came to right about Ryan's elbow since Ryan was 5' 8".  
  
"Bartbly said this was an aristocrat party. Sonia is NOT an aristocrat. Maybe Robotnik told Bartlby he could take us... which may cause you three to bring ME there... Robotnik is planning to catch me at the party!" Ryan said.  
  
"How do you know?" Sonic said.  
  
"I'm observant and I can see how things would work out. I have a photographic and quick memory," Ryan said, "After all... Civil Air Patrol."  
  
"So, what do you want us to do?" Manic asked.  
  
"Nothing... I'm going to the party. I'm going to make sure Robotnik sees my strength and he'll be scared to try to catch me again... besides, I don't really like Bartlby, I can't wait to hurt him," Ryan said.  
  
"Ooh, good one, Ry-guy," Sonic said smiling.  
  
Hearing that made Ryan quiver in sadness. His mom always called him Ry-guy on Earth and still does. Hearing that made him miss Earth, his family, his school, his CAP, and his girlfriend.  
  
"Well, I better get some sleep," Ryan said sadly walking to the bedroom.  
  
The three shrugged not knowing what it was all about.  
  
Ryan fell asleep on the guest bed and dreampt.  
  
He dreampt of his point of view flying on an A/OA-10A Thunderbolt II simulator. He can see himself pulling the triggar firing his guns and blowing up tanks.  
  
Next, he can see himself running down a road on a military base wearing sweat clothing with a bunch of other teens. He can hear a teen yelling from behind him.  
  
"Come on, Perreault! You're doing good!" the teen voice said.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant," was what Ryan replied.  
  
Now he dreampt of himself putting together an H&K MP-5 submachine gun with an instruction paperback book.  
  
Ryan opened his eyes and saw he was laying in the guest bed of the Underground base, except it's dark and he can see that the triplets are sound asleep.  
  
Ryan cried in his bed, missing his home.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: Okay, I have a few things to say... HALF of the stuff I explained about me is true. I am a cadet in the USAF Auxilary Civil Air Patrol, my grade is Senior Airman, I have been at Boot Camp, I have crawled under barbed wire before (and it IS fun), been in a paintball fight, and run PT. I have to say I'm NOT a weapons expert, I'm kind of a weapons intermediate, I know SOME karati I learned in Steven Seagal and Chuck Norris movies, I do NOT have a Sivler Stat, CAP Cross nor a Purple Heart with cluster, I made up about the Birkshire Mountain fire, I did NOT kill anyone in my life, and I did NOT go to Iraq! I just made up that stuff to make the story more interesting.  
  
===================================================== 


	5. Party Time

===================================================== A/N: Yes, I know, I made up half of that stuff about me. But I only lied to make myself more lethal of the story. And about Falconessa's note about a "nose job"... ^^ you'll have to read it to see what I mean. =====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 5: Party Time  
  
Just as planned, an aristocrat party and auction was being held at the Robotropolice Ball (just like in the episode "Artifact"). All the aristocrats were there. Behind the stage was Robotnik, Sleet, Dingo, and a bunch of SWAT Bots. They looked out seeing everybody talking.  
  
"We're still going to take their mobiums, right?" Dingo asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," Robotnik said.  
  
"But then why did you send a different message to Burgly?" Dingo asked.  
  
"Duh, Dingo, if the hedgehogs have Ryan, then they would bring him here and we would catch him again," Sleet said.  
  
***  
  
Outside, it was just like Robotnik predicted. Ryan stood outside with Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. All three wore their usual, and Ryan still had on his camo pants and black T-shirt with his gun.  
  
"Ryan, you sure about this?" Sonia asked.  
  
"After all, you said you didn't like Bartlby," Sonic said.  
  
"I'm fine. Trust me," Ryan said.  
  
"But what if Robotnik, his goons and a bunch of SWAT Bot's are in there ready to catch you?" Manic asked worriedly. Ryan just smiled.  
  
"You obviously haven't seen me fight," Ryan said.  
  
"How do you fight?" Sonia aked.  
  
"You'll see," was all Ryan said.  
  
The four walked in the ballroom. In the corner was Bartlby talking to a few other aristocrats, a dog, a fox, a wolf, a badger, a cat, and a mink, all males.  
  
"Well, there's Bartlby," Sonia said. The four walked over to him. Bartlby caught his eye on Sonia when they walked to him. The other aristocrats just stared at Ryan blankly.  
  
"Hi, Bartlby, glad you asked us to join," Sonia said.  
  
"Thank you, my princess," Bartlby said kissing Sonia's hand. The boys, including Ryan, rolled their eyes and sighed.  
  
"Who... or WHAT... is this?" the cat aristocrat asked pointing to Ryan.  
  
"Guys, this is Senior Seaman Ryan Perreault," Sonia said screwing up his grade again.  
  
"It's Senior AIRMAN, Sonia. I'm not in the Navy," Ryan said.  
  
"He's a human from the planet Earth," Sonic said.  
  
"Humans?" the wolf aristocrat said.  
  
"We don't like humans on this planet. Why did you decide to come here?" the badger aristocrat asked harshly.  
  
"I did not CHOOSE to come here, Robotnik kidnapped me and took me here," Ryan said harshly back.  
  
"Oh no, not again with all this 'Robotnik is bad' crap," Bartlby said. "I can tell these three brainwashed you."  
  
"You keep saying Robotnik is good but count how many times he kidnapped you. Plus, he's using his SWAT Bot's to capture and robotosize innocent beings," Ryan said back at Bartlby, who was about Ryan's height. Ryan was still taller, though.  
  
"Oh, why don't you grow up and stop fighting Robotnik," the cat aristocrat snapped. Instantly, Ryan grabbed the cat's collar and held him closer to his face. It was in less than half a second! All the aristocrats stopped and saw their attention to Ryan.  
  
"Why don't YOU grow up and get a pair of balls," Ryan said harshly back.  
  
All the aristocrats in the room stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
The badger aristocrat tapped Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan let go of the cat and looked at the badger.  
  
"Hey, dick, you should never disrespect the rich," the badger growled.  
  
"Whatchya gonna do? Spank me?" Ryan mocked.  
  
Sonic and Manic smiled at all this. They never had the guts to tell off the rich like this.  
  
"And besides, I know a lot about this planet more than your cock head does," Ryan said.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna stop your attitude in less than a week, I guarantee it," the dog aristocrat said.  
  
"Aww, then I guess I won't get to see you reach puberty," Ryan said smirking.  
  
Sonic and Manic chucked under their breath. Sonia just sweat in fear.  
  
"Look, I know more about Mobius than you, and I know a lot of people on this planet will like me and I won't let you aristocrats put up with it. So if I want to stay on this planet, I'll stay. And if you don't like it... that's tough shit," Ryan said.  
  
The dog growled and clenched his fists.  
  
"I got your tough shit right here!" the dog yelled. He started to throw a punch at Ryan... but Ryan instantly grabbed it and threw a punch in the dog's gut. The dog lost all his breath as he fell backwards.  
  
Ryan spun on his heel and slammed his fist in the badger's nose. The badger fell backwards over the refreshments table leaving a trail of blood from his nose flying through the air.  
  
Ryan spun and did a spin kick in the cat's gut also knocking the wind out of him. He quickly grabbed a broken table leg and packed it across the fox aristocrat's face. Then he flipped the stick around and knocked the cat off his feet from behind.  
  
The wolf tried to claw Ryan but Ryan rammed the tip of the stick in the wolf's gut also knocking the wind out of him. Ryan spun the stick around between his hands like a Karate master. He stopped and looked at it.  
  
"Cracked the leg from this table, that's not good," Ryan said dropping the leg.  
  
The mink aristocrat was ready to claw Ryan.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to use my hands then," Ryan said. He grabbed the mink's wrist and slammed his fist in the mink's gut. All the aristocrats around there were on the ground trying to catch their breath, or moan about their backs. The badger was holding his bloody nose in pain. Ryan picked up the badger and threw him to the grounder closer to the other aristocrats on the ground.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow, my nose! My nose!" the badger whined.  
  
Sonic, Sonia and Manic stared at Ryan wide-eyed. Ryan looked at the three. The entire party was silent and staring at Ryan wide-eyed.  
  
"Now you've seen me fight, was that good?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Uh... wow," was all Sonic could say. Manic smiled and Sonia did a half smile. Ryan looked at Bartlby whom was shaking in fear.  
  
"Next time, don't let your friends do all this to me again, okay?" Ryan asked. Bartlby just nodded his head in fear.  
  
"Good, so, where's the refreshment table?" Ryan asked.  
  
"You broke it with my friend," Bartlby said pointing to the table. Ryan saw it and chuckled.  
  
"I wasn't thirsty anyway."  
  
***  
  
Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo saw it all and they too were wide-eyed.  
  
"Holy shit, you never told me Ryan can do that," Robotnik said.  
  
"What do you mean, I read it from his profile," Sleet said.  
  
"I thought you were joking," Robotnik replied.  
  
***  
  
Sonic and Manic walked in the boys bathroom alone.  
  
"Dude, that guy was like Kung-fu man," Manic said.  
  
"I just liked the fact that he beat up those lousy aristocrats," Sonic said smiling.  
  
"That I give him credit for," Manic replied.  
  
Sonic and Manic stood in front of two urinals.  
  
"So, you think this guy can take on any of Robotnik's forces?" Manic asked.  
  
"I hope so. He said they wanted to robotosize him as a first human," Sonic said.  
  
"What else can he do?" Manic asked.  
  
"Well, he did say he's a weapons expert. He did shoot that SWAT Bot that held me," Sonic said.  
  
"Yeah, and a sharpshooter," Manic said. "But can he play instruments?"  
  
"Maybe," Sonic said.  
  
***  
  
In the ballroom, the stage lit up at Robotnik stepped on with a microphone.  
  
"Welcome to the Robotropolice Auction," Robotnik said. He held up a strange small green spherical object. "Our first item up for bid is this genuine, one-of-a-kind, unknown object. Anyone who doesn't bid would be considered part of the Resistance!"  
  
Instantly, all the aristocrats shot up their hands yelling out numbers. Ryan sighed.  
  
"Dickheads," Ryan said softly.  
  
The dog aristocrat, after catching his breath from Ryan a few minutes ago, turned and looked at Ryan.  
  
"What did you call us?" the dog growled angrily.  
  
"Who asked you?" Ryan said as he slapped the dog across the face. The dog was knocked out and he fell to the floor. No one noticed it.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to head to the girls' room," Sonia said, beginning to leave.  
  
"Good idea," Ryan said, following Sonia. As he walked, he stayed low behind the aristocrats, making sure Robotnik didn't see him.  
  
Sonia and Ryan made it to the two bathrooms for men and women. Sonia walked in the ladies room... and so did Ryan!  
  
Inside the vacant restroom, Sonia turned around and saw him.  
  
"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Sonia asked.  
  
"If Robotnik's gonna search for me, I better be in a place where he might not suspect I'm in," Ryan said.  
  
***  
  
Robotnik handed the green thing to Bartlby as he walked on the stage.  
  
"You got this at a bargain," Robotnik said. Bartlby left. Robotnik looked around and noticed the dog aristocrat laying on the floor in pain. It looks like Ryan's work all right, but Ryan wasn't there. He turned and headed to the backstage.  
  
"Sleet, Dingo, where's Ryan?" Robotnik whispered harshly. Sleet and Dingo were hidden in the backstage with the SWAT Bots.  
  
"I don't know. He was there a minute ago. Then he was gone," Sleet said.  
  
"Well, find him," Robotnik said. He turned back to the aristocrat crowd. "Our next item is--"  
  
Sleet and Dingo quickly looked through the crowd of aristocrats but couldn't find Ryan.  
  
"Look in the back rooms and I'll look in the side rooms," Sleet said. The two split up.  
  
***  
  
Ryan, in the girls bathroom, climbed on the sinks to get close to the vent across from the men's room.  
  
"Sonic! Manic!" Ryan called in.  
  
In the boy's room, Sonic and Manic finished washing their hands.  
  
"Hey! Sonic and Manic!" Ryan's voice came from the vent. Sonic and Manic looked up at the vent.  
  
"Ryan?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Listen, this place must be crawling with SWAT Bots. I want you two to come in the girls bathroom with me," Ryan said.  
  
"Say what?" Sonia yelled.  
  
"Trust me, I did this strategy in a paintball fight once. You go to the boy's room," Ryan said.  
  
Upon hearing that, Sonia smiled. She ran out of the bathroom and into the boys room. Sonic and Manic ran out of the boy's bathroom and into the girls room.  
  
"What is it?" Sonic asked. Manic just looked around and smiled.  
  
"Wow..." Manic said softly.  
  
"You guys have a nice men's rooms," Sonia called from the vent screen. Sonic growled.  
  
"Listen up you three. Listen carefully," Ryan called to make sure all three heard him.  
  
***  
  
Sleet and Dingo met up back in the ballroom again.  
  
"I can't find them," Dingo said.  
  
"We looked everywhere... except..." Sleet said. He turned his attention to the bathrooms.  
  
Sleet and Dingo broke into the mens' room... and they see Sonia standing in front of a urinal! The board next to the urinals was blocking everything behind. But she's not doing anything. She's just moaning happily in front of it making Sleet and Dingo thinking she's going.  
  
Sleet and Dingo were wide-eyed.  
  
"Is Sonia a guy?" Sleet said shocked. Dingo passed out.  
  
***  
  
In the girls' room, Manic removed a ceiling vent while standing on the toilet stall walls. He removed it and climbed in it. Soon, Sonic climbed in it. Ryan climbed up in the vents too. When he was in, he purposely slammed the vent screen on the floor making a lot of noise.  
  
***  
  
Sleet and Dingo heard the bang and they ran into the ladies room.  
  
***  
  
Sonia stopped her moaning and wiped sweat off her face.  
  
"I thought they'd never leave," she said to herself. Then she noticed in the position she's in, she began to think. "Hmm, I wonder what it's like to pee standing up in front of these things."  
  
Then she snapped out of it and remembered what to do. She pulled up her underwear under her skirt and ran out of the men's room.  
  
***  
  
Sleet and Dingo noticed the ladies' room was empty. All of a sudden, the bathroom door slammed open and it knocked Dingo off his feet. Sleet turned around only to get hit in the face by one of Sonia's flying Karate kicks. Sleet fall onto his back from the blow.  
  
She then ran outside and into the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Ryan, Sonic, and Manic are crawling through the vents right above the stage where Robotnik is. Ryan stopped and looked down.  
  
"I see Robotnik," Ryan said. "Here I go!"  
  
Sonic and Manic were confused on what was going to happen. Suddenly, Ryan rammed himself through the floor of the vent and fell downwards!  
  
"Ryan! Are you nuts?" Sonic yelled.  
  
Ryan fell face forward down to Robotnik. Robotnik looked up and saw Ryan coming. Before Robotnik got a chance to move, Ryan fell on Robotnik. Ryan punched Robotnik across the face a few times. Then he kneed Robotnik in the crotch. The two got up and stared at each other.  
  
The aristocrats started screaming in fear seeing Ryan fighting Robotnik.  
  
"I knew you'd come," Robotnik said. He swung his metallic arm to punch Ryan. Instantly, Ryan ducked the punch. He quickly got up and grabbed Robotnik's arm from behind. He twisted Robotnik's wrist causing Robotnik to scream in pain and fall on his butt. While still holding onto Robotnik's wrist, Ryan spun on one heel and Karate-kicked Robotnik in the face. Ryan let go of Robotnik as he fell on his back in pain.  
  
The backstage curtain opened and out came a bunch of SWAT Bot's! Ryan pulled out his barette and started shooting at the bots as he ran. A few bots were destroyed. Ryan jumped off the stage and ran through the crowd of aristocrats.  
  
"Somebody catch that boy!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
The aristocrats began to grab Ryan, but Ryan held out his gun to them and pointed it at them all.  
  
"Stay away or I'll kill ya!" Ryan screamed.  
  
All the aristocrats stepped away from Ryan in fear. They all began screaming in terror.  
  
"Back off! I'll shoot you! I mean it!" Ryan yelled as he ran through the crowd while holding his gun out to them.  
  
"Wait for us!" Sonic yelled. Sonic and Manic jumped from the vents and followed Ryan. The aristocrats began to grab the two.  
  
"Drop 'em or die! I swear to you I'm a VERY, VERY excellent shot!" Ryan yelled. The aristocrats dropped Sonic and Manic. The two ran to Ryan as the aristocrats made a path.  
  
Sonia came running through from the bathrooms. Without hesitation, the aristocrats just made a path without Ryan telling them too. Sonia ran to Ryan.  
  
The SWAT Bots jumped from the stage and started heading to the four. Ryan shot more bullets at the bots! More were hit and broken by the armor- piercing bullets. The bots quickly moved back and started firing from the stage.  
  
Ryan looked at Bartlby and noticed the green thing in Bartlby's hand. It was a grenade. He ran to Bartlby.  
  
"Give me that!" Ryan yelled.  
  
"No, it's mine," Bartlby replied. Ryan pointed his gun at Bartlby's forehead with the barrel touching his skin.  
  
"Give it or I'll kill you!" Ryan yelled. Bartlby, in fear, handed Ryan the grenade. Ryan snatched it and ran back to the hedgehogs. The four ran to a huge window and stood at the windowsill. Ryan faced the Bots on the stage. He fired a few bullets in the air. The screaming of the aristocrats stopped.  
  
"Hey, dickbots! You better heat up!" Ryan yelled with a smile. He pulled the pin on the grenade. He tossed the grenade and the trigger came flying off. The grenade flew and flew into the backstage with the bots.  
  
"I suggest you aristocrats take cover," Ryan said.  
  
Ryan grabbed the three hedgehogs and the four of them leaped out the window.  
  
Inside, the grenade exploded and all the SWAT Bot's were destroyed. Robotnik jumped off the stage as the explosion built up. The aristocrats began screaming again.  
  
"Run through the windows!" Robotnik yelled. All the aristocrats jumped through the windows, opposite side of what Ryan and the hedgehogs jumped through.  
  
Ryan and the hedgehogs landed on the lawn outside as the windows shattered behind them from the flame.  
  
All the aristocrats made it outside leaving Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo. The three ran and ran as the fire built up behind them. The explosion fire was building fast behind them like they were running from a burning gas station.  
  
The three jumped through the window. A second later, the windows shone with explosion flames. Soon the walls were blown away!  
  
Ryan, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic got up and ran and ran as the whole ballroom building exploded in a huge fireball!  
  
The four ran, jumped over the fence and did not stop. Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo and the rest of the aristocrats did the same thing.  
  
Soon, the explosion stopped. All that was left were just flames and very small remains of the building. Not just the ballroom was destroyed, so was the whole building! And the building was huge.  
  
Robotnik and the rest looked at it in fear. Many of the aristocrats were crying in fear. Robotnik and the other two just stared at the flames wide-eyed.  
  
"Civil Air Patrol cadet... Karate master... sharpshooter... weapons expert... 120 intelligence..." Robotnik paused, "... what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing," Sleet said worriedly.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
===================================================== A/N: Hope you're enjoying this, and I hope Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo are worried. First off... YES, they're all true. I was in a paintball battle once and I did try that strategy in a state park. It worked and everything you read happened exactly on that day. Our squad won the paintball battle, but I was shot about 10 minutes after that strategy so I can't say I claimed myself the victor that day. Oh well. Another thing... YES, I AM a good sharpshooter! And all that Karate stuff I did to Robotnik and the aristocrats, I CAN do that! Like I said, you take me without permission... and you'll have broken bones galore! ===================================================== 


	6. Meeting The Queen

===================================================== A/N: About time that FF.net came back! Here's the new chapter to my nightmare. =====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 6: Meeting the Queen  
  
Ryan, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic walked down the Robotropolice street to get back to the base as the sun was slowly rising.  
  
"Dude, you just blew the place wide open!" Manic said amazed.  
  
"It wasn't all that impresive. It completely sinched my skirt!" Sonia yelled.  
  
"It was either your skirt or your tail," Ryan said.  
  
"It was almost my tail," Sonia said.  
  
"It's okay. Relax. I've done this kind of stuff many times. I'm used it it. Maybe I'm not used to enjoying being shot at, but I'm used to blowing up stuff and all," Ryan said.  
  
The four continued to walk. All four of them were unaware that they were being watched. A shadowy figure slowly followed them along the roofs of the buildings. That figure was none other than... Queen Alenna!  
  
As the four walked, they walked passed a hovertruck with side-view mirrors. Ryan's eye cought a glimps in the mirror and saw Alenna in the roofs behind him. Because of the phrophacy, Ryan didn't tell the three hedgehogs that Alenna was close-by.  
  
"You okay, Ryan?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Ryan quickly said.  
  
***  
  
The four turned a corner and Alenna jujmped to another flat roof and followed them. A few streets away, 3 SWAT Bots were heading to the building that Alenna is on top of.  
  
***  
  
Ryan looked at another side-view mirror to a vehicle and he saw the bots heading in the building. He then noticed Alenna was on that building.  
  
"Uh, guys, how about you three go without me. I'll wonder around a bit," Ryan said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know my way around. I'll see you later," Ryan said.  
  
"Well, okay. See ya later," Manic said as the three walked on. Ryan walked behind the hovervehicle he saw the bots in with the mirror.  
  
***  
  
Alenna looked down and noticed her three children, but no signs of Ryan.  
  
"Where did he go?" Alenna asked.  
  
***  
  
The three bots burst into the bulding and ran up the stairs. Alenna didn't hear them coming.  
  
Ryan got up from behind the vehicle and stayed low. Alenna still couldn't see him. Slowly, Ryan crept to the building.  
  
***  
  
The three bots made it to the roof and slowly began sneaking toward Alenna.  
  
***  
  
Ryan entered through the bursted open door and crept up the stairs with his M9 barette pointed out aiming it up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
As Alenna looked over the roof, she heard three lazer chocks behind her. She quickly turned around and saw she was cornered by three SWAT Bots  
  
"Freeze, prisoner!" The bot shouted.  
  
Alenna was cornered from the edge of the roof and the bots, there was nothing she could do.  
  
"FREEZE! CAP!" a voice yelled from behind. The bots turned around and there was Ryan behind them with his gun pointed at them.  
  
"You!" Alenna said pointing at Ryan. "I was wondering where you went."  
  
"Hi there, your majesty," Ryan said. Ryan turned to the bots. "Lower your lazer guns, detatch them, and get on the ground."  
  
"Fuck you," one bot said.  
  
"Fuck me? Fuck me?" Ryan asked. He turned to Alenna and said, "Did he say 'Fuck me'?"  
  
"I think he fucked you," Alenna said.  
  
"What I thought," Ryan said, "I don't understand. I got the uniform, I got the gun. you three have lazer weapons. It's not going to work out."  
  
Suddently, seven SWAT Bots appeared on the roof behind Ryan.  
  
"Ryan!" Alenna yelled pointing at the bots behind him. Ryan spun on his heel and noticed them. He pointed his gun at them. "How did you know my name, your majesty?" Ryan asked Alenna while still looking at the bots.  
  
"Make a long story short, I've been watching you since you escaped from the prison," Alenna said.  
  
"Drop your gun," one bot said.  
  
"By order of the Civil Air Patrol, you must surrender yourselves now," Ryan said.  
  
"Drop your gun," the bot repeated.  
  
Ryan had no choice. He bent over and put his gun on the ground. "I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way."  
  
Alenna was forced to walk and stand next to Ryan from the other three bots. Alenna wasn't that short. From the top of her hair, she came up to Ryan's neck.  
  
"What do you want?" Alenna asked.  
  
"You, dead. Ryan, robotosized," the bot said.  
  
"Damnit," Ryan said.  
  
"I can't fight, Ryan," Alenna said.  
  
"What do you mean you can't fight? Fine time to tell me now," Ryan said. Instantly, Ryan was hit in the face with a lazer gun. Ryan fell backwards with his nose bleeding. The bot didn't hit Ryan hard enough to put him on conscience, but it did give him pain.  
  
"That must hurt, Ryan," Alenna said. She turned to the bots surrounding her.  
  
"Your friend has balls," the bot said to Alenna.  
  
"My friend is a bit of country, I'm a bit more of rock and roll," Alenna said.  
  
"What does that mean?" the bot asked.  
  
"Oh, just a little phrase I use to break the ice. I know you probably don't want me dead, you want mobiums, eh?" Alenna asked.  
  
"Mobiums?" the bot asked.  
  
"Yeah, to pay for your SWAT Bot factory. Since I went into hiding, I barely have any with me, but I still have some," Alenna said. She turned around. "I'm going to slowly reach in my back pocket and pull out my wallet, see?" She did so and pulled out her wallet. "I have a lot of mobiums in here that you would like." She reached in her wallet and pulled out her credit card. "Will plastic do well?"  
  
Alenna pressed her thumb on a certain area on the credit card and a small blade stuck out if the top! That wasn't a credit card!  
  
Next thing that happened, Alenna slashed the credit card with the blade across the bot's necks! The bots fell down sparking.  
  
One bot ran to Alenna. Instantly, Alenna did a still karati kick knocking the bot fliping it over and on its back.  
  
Ryan got up wide-eyed seeing Alenna doing this. A bot grabbed Ryan from behind, but Ryan grabbed the bot and flipped it over his shoulders smashing it.  
  
A bot tried to grab Alenna's neck, but Alenna grabbed the bots arm and broke the elbow joint! then she kicked its legs causing it to fall on its back breaking.  
  
A bot tried to punch Ryan but Ryan ducked it and he kicked his leg under the bots legs causing it to fall.  
  
One bot left, it ran to Alenna doing karati arm waves. Alenna instantly blocked all the blows with her own karati moves. This amazed both Ryan and the bots... where did she learn all this?  
  
Alenna was better than the bot and she kicked it over the edge of the roof obviously crushing it to pieces.  
  
All the bots were down. Alenna walked to Ryan and looked at his nose.  
  
"You okay?" Alenna asked.  
  
"I'm fine. You know, for a second there, I thought you said you can't fight, your majesty," Ryan said.  
  
"It's not that I can't fight, it's against my will as a queen. And please, just call me Alenna," Alenna said.  
  
Ryan and Alenna bent down to a bot on the ground which was still active.  
  
"Still on," Alenna said. Alenna grabbed the bots neck and held him to the wall of the roof enterance.  
  
"How did you know that we were going to be here?" Alenna asked the bot angrely. There's another side of Alenna Ryan never saw, her angry side. She looked a bit scary looking showing her teeth and her blood vein.  
  
"Let me handle him," Ryan said.  
  
"You speak bot?" Alenna asked.  
  
"A little," Ryan replied. Alenna stepped aside and Ryan got in front of the bot. Instead of speaking, Ryan grabbed the bot's head and banded it constantly in the wall! "You shitting pieces of assholed dickheaded bitches, you motherfuckers!"  
  
Ryan dropped the bot.  
  
"You speak good bot," Alenna smiled.  
  
"Red-headed bot," Ryan said.  
  
"Read him his rights even though he's a little onconscience," Alenna said walking away.  
  
Ryan stared down at the bot... "...he knows them," Ryan said as he followed Alenna.  
  
***  
  
The sun was fully up. In the Mobius Park, Alenna and Ryan walked down a small path.  
  
"I know a lot about you, Ryan. I know that we are on a TV show, I heard you. If you're a big fan of the show, how come hardly know about me?" Alenna asked.  
  
"You're hardly used. Just for a small line for a prologue and an epilogue of each episode. And maybe a few shows here or there," Ryan said.  
  
"No wonder you didn't know I know akindu," Alenna said.  
  
"I do know about the prophacy and the child separation. Don't worry, I understand the prophacy and I wont turn you in to your children," Ryan said.  
  
"Thank," Alenna said. The two sat down at a coffee stand.  
  
"Two coffee's, cream and sugar," Alenna ordered.  
  
"No coffee for me," Ryan said.  
  
Alenna stared at him oddly. "They're both for me." Two coffee cups were surved to Alenna.  
  
"So, what do you think of my children?" Alenna asked.  
  
"I love 'em... not in a romantic family way! Sonic's pretty fast and all, Sonia is great at martial arts, and Manic is a kleptomaniac," Ryan said.  
  
"I know. I saw his basket being taken away. I know who Farell was, the guy that raised Manic. I didn't want him to be a thief. A lot of people want him imprisoned," Alenna said.  
  
"I feel his pain. Back on my planet, a lot of people want me dead," Ryan said.  
  
"Why?" Alenna asked.  
  
"Oh... just that I... helped kill half of the Middle Eastern military strongholds... and blew up half of a country... and destroyed almost every military building in Northern Africa... basically, most of the Middle East wants me dead," Ryan explained.  
  
"Don't worry. I know about the 11th day of September on your planet. You had a good reason," Alenna said.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Ryan said.  
  
Alenna took both of her styrafoam cups of coffee with the lids on and got up. "I better leave now before my kids find me and ruin everything. It was nice talking to you," Alenna said.  
  
"Nice knowing you too, Alenna," Ryan said.  
  
Alenna turned and jogged the opposide way with her coffee. Ryan sat at the coffee stand and sighed.  
  
"I got to get to a place where Robotnik wont find me. And I want to go home, too," he said to himself.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
===================================================== A/N: I'm glad FF.net is back! Okay, one point-out here, it's about Alenna's fighting. Since hardly anything is mentioned about Alenna, I like to complete profiles and all. All you see Alenna doing is standing, she's gotta have SOME use... so, in my Sonic universe, she took akindu! Impressive, eh? ===================================================== 


	7. Cyrus and Trevor

===================================================== A/N: Sorry it took so long. I forgot all about it! =====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 7: Cyrus and Trevor  
  
Cyrus lowered the newspaper from him and faced the triplets.  
  
"Huge explosion at the auction ball leaving several aristocrats injured?!" Cyrus yelled.  
  
"He did what he had to do," Sonic said.  
  
"Well, now Robotnik knows who caused it and that he's with all of you!" Cyrus said.  
  
"And he also knows that they'll have a tough time trying to catch him. He fights a different way than us, Cy," Manic said.  
  
***  
  
Ryan is outside of the room sitting on a bench reading a book. Coming from the front door is Trevor.  
  
"Hey, Trev," Ryan said.  
  
"Hi Ryan. They're talking about you, ya know," Trevor said leaning on the wall.  
  
"I know. Just be lucky that no aristocrat died," Ryan said.  
  
"I agree with ya. But it'll be both of our asses if you're wrong."  
  
"Tell me, Trev, what would you do if you were in my shoes. Let's say you were kidnapped and taken to my world on Earth and had to escape, would you do the same I did?"  
  
Trevor thought about it.  
  
"I guess so. I don't know all that kung-fu stuff you can do, but I guess I would give your escape ideas some attempts."  
  
"Good job. Basically, all you need is the intelligents in your head."  
  
"I don't know how to repell or shoot guns."  
  
"But you can fly!"  
  
"Yeah. I was shot down and had to eject, though. You?"  
  
"Never. Never crashed or wrecked an aircraft before."  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"I'm just a gung ho guy."  
  
Sonic opened a door and stepped out to meet Ryan and Trevor.  
  
"Hi, Trevor. Ryan, we'd like to see you now," Sonic said.  
  
Ryan stood up and faced Trevor. Ryan and Trevor shook hand.  
  
"Nice talking to ya," Ryan said.  
  
"Nice talking to you, too," Trevor said back. They released and Ryan walked in the room with Sonic. Sonic looked at Trevor.  
  
"What did you two talk about?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Fighting. Sonic, he has pretty good fighting techniques. Almost makes me wish he were a part of the Resistance with us," Trevor said.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's in a military auxilary on Earth. Maybe we could try to keep him here as long as possible. Realize he has to get back."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Sonic closed the door leaving Trevor outside. He sat in a chair and sighed. He then looked down and noticed the book Ryan was reading. He picked it up and it's titled, "The Special Forces, Endurance Techniques."  
  
He flipped through a few pages to see black and white drawing of military soldiers doing all kind of combat maneuvers. He read a few pages and got pretty interested.  
  
***  
  
Inside the room with Ryan, Ryan is sittin' in a chair with wires hooked to him. Behind him is a lie-detector machine that Cyrus is looking at.  
  
"Okay, Ryan, I'm going to ask you two test questrion before we get started. Please answer yes to both questions. Are you Senior Airman Ryan Michael Perreault?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"Yes," Ryan replied.  
  
"Have you ever been to the Floating Island?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cyrus looked at the machine wide-eyed. He shook it off and continued.  
  
"Okay, then. Is Earth your home planet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you actually bomb and kill Middle Eastern soldiers?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you kill any American soldiers on your planet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you come to Mobius through a portal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did Robotnik or any of Robotnik's army take you through that portal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you cause the center alley explosion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you cause the aristocrat auction ballroom explosion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you threaten Bartlby at gunpoint?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you killed any aristocrat at that ball?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you hurt any?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were they in self-defense?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Manic interrupted.  
  
"I don't think he deserves questions like those, Cyrus," Sonia said.  
  
"Okay," Cyrus gets up, "Take over if you want." Cyrus patted Ryan on the back and walked out of the room.  
  
Sonia looked at the machine.  
  
"Okay, Ryan, do you have any other fighting skills besides kung-fu and explosions?" Sonia asked.  
  
"Yes," Ryan replied.  
  
"Can you name a few?" Manic asked.  
  
"I can fly jets, fight with knives, fight with poles, I'm a sharpshooter, I'm also a weapons expert at causing all kinds of explosions," Ryan explained.  
  
"Last question... did you meet our mother?" Sonic asked. Ryan hesistated. "Did you meet our mother?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I did. I met her on the roof of a building. I saved her," Ryan said. Sonia turned off the machine and walked to Ryan face-to- face teary-eyed.  
  
"What is she like?" Sonia asked.  
  
"She's... tough," Ryan said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'tough'?" Sonia asked.  
  
"You'll have to see her for yourself. She's very nice," Ryan said.  
  
Cyrus walked in the room again.  
  
"Done?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryan said. Cyrus checked out the machine's role of paper and went wide-eyed with surprise!  
  
"Yikes! It seems that Ryan has total control over his emotions!" Cyrus said.  
  
"Yeah, I was highly taught stress control," Ryan said. Sonic, sonia, and Manic looked at each other smerking, and they all winked. They smiled, put their hands behind their backs and they walked to Ryan.  
  
"Say, Ryan, are you military trained enough to... teach others military training?" Sonia asked sedusively.  
  
"I'm not an instructor, but I guess I could... why?" Ryan asked.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
===================================================== A/N: I do NOT have total control over my emotions... but I DO have a book called "Endurance Techniques." That's it. ===================================================== 


	8. Training

===================================================== A/N: For taking so long, I decided to add this chapter. =====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 8: Training  
  
"Ryan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sonic said stuttering in fear as he's standing on the edge of the deep end of a pool with Sonia, Manic, Cyrus, and Trevor whom are all wearing nothing but their underwear. Sonia is wearing a bra also.  
  
"Absolutely. I had to do this in Richmond, so now you'll have to!" Ryan said.  
  
Sonia dips her toe in the pool and shivers.  
  
"Ryan, the water is like 45 degrees!" Sonia yelled.  
  
"I know," Ryan said smiling. Instantly, he pushed Sonia in the pool from behind. She shrieks as she goes under water. When she reserfaces, most of her hair is sticking from her skin as she shivers badly, teeth clattering.  
  
"I-i-it'-s... c-c-c-co-o-l-l-ld-d," Sonia shivered.  
  
"Next!" Ryan said. Then he shakes his butt like he's dancing... then he uses his butt to push Manic in the water.  
  
"GAH! COLD!!!" Manic yelled!  
  
Cyrus was just about to turn and walk away, but Ryan grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder andf threw him in the pool.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST THIS WATER IS COLD!" Cyrus yelled.  
  
Ryan looked at Trevor.  
  
"It's okay, I got it," Trevor said as he jumped in the pool. He reserfaced with his teeth clattering. "Oh... my... God... "  
  
"Next," Ryan said turning to Sonic.  
  
"No way! I hate water!" Sonic yelled. Sonic was about to run, but Ryan grabbed his leg and arm. He picked Sonic up and walked to the pool.  
  
"No! Don't do this to me! I can't swim!" Sonic yelled worriedly.  
  
"I know, I'm going to teach you," Ryan said. Ryan jumped in the pool with Sonic in his arms. They reserfaced and Sonic's teeth are clattering like crazy. Ryan's were too, just not as much as the others.  
  
"Okay, listen up," Ryan said, "all you have to do is wave your feet and arms underwater to stay afloat."  
  
Ryan slowly let go of Sonic as Sonic waves his legs and arms. Sonic started to stay afloat. He started to sink but Ryan helped him up.  
  
"In order to increase your body heat, you must continue to move. Each of you, take off your underwear's and bra," Ryan said as he took off his underwear and let it sink to the bottom exposing his naked self in the water.  
  
They all stared at him other oddly.  
  
"DO IT!" Ryan yelled angrely. With that, all five furries took off their underwears, and bra, and dropped them down to the bottom of the pool.  
  
"Now, move around in different places," Ryan said. They all moved around mixing each other up. Then they stopped.  
  
"Now, you have to swim underwater, find your underwear, put it on, and serface back up. You cannot reserface until you found your underwear! Number one rule... DON'T PANIC!!!" Ryan yelled.  
  
They all gulped.  
  
"So let's swim underwater," Ryan said. He took in a deep breath and swam underwater. All the others stared at each other wierdly. Ryan serfaced again.  
  
"I SAID, UNDER WATER! NOW!" Ryan yelled. With that yell, all six of them dove under water.  
  
They all used their arms and legs to swim all the way to the bottom of the pool. 8 feet later, they touched the bottom. Sonia, being the only female, easily found her bra, and the only female-like underwear. She slipped the underwear on and she buckled her bra back on. Then she quickly swam back to the top catching her breath.  
  
Ryan, being so huge, found the biggest pair of briefs and slipped them on. He swam to the top to catch his air.  
  
"Good job, Sonia," Ryan said. He swam back down to coach the rest.  
  
Cyrus looked around until he found his underwear, slipped it on, and swam up. Trevor found his a second later. The two reserfaced meeting Sonia.  
  
"How's Sonic? I'm worried about him," Sonia asked.  
  
"He's doing pretty fine," Trevor said.  
  
Two underwears left. Manic could tell with one was his, so he took it and put it on and reserfaced. Soon, Ryan reserfaced to get some air. Then went back down.  
  
Sonic, knowing only one pair left, picked it up and began to put it on. But he started to stress out! Ryan saw him as he's struggling to put his underwear on.  
  
Ryan widened his eyes! He swam down and helped Sonic with them. Sonic was releasing air bubbles like crazy and freaking out!  
  
Ryan helped Sonic and helped Sonic reserface. Once up, Sonic was gasping for air badly!  
  
"What was my number one rule?" Ryan asked angrely.  
  
"Uh... don't panic?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yes. What did you do?"  
  
"Paniced?"  
  
"Yup. We'll have to try this again. Until then, let's get outside. I'll help you all out," Ryan said.  
  
***  
  
All dried up, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Ryan, Cyrus, and Trevor are running in the desert carrying a 50 lb bag of sand on their backs! Ryan and Sonic are ahead of everybody! Cyrus was not too far behind the two, Trevor was behind Cyrus, Sonia was behind them panting... and Manic is WAY behind them trying to catch up.  
  
"Hey... guys... wait up..." Manic panted.  
  
"REPLENISH YOURSELF!" Ryan called back.  
  
Manic slowly took a few sips of water and tries to jog.  
  
Finally, Ryan, Sonic, Cyrus, Trevor, and Sonia run over a small hill ending their run. They all high five each other happily.  
  
On the other side of the hill, Manic is jogging slowly with his tongue sticking out and panting like crazy. He starts walking in a jogging look. As soon as he touches the sandy hill, falls on his hands and knees. He slowly tries to climb up as he's gritting his teeth and sweating so bad his hair is sticking to his head. He tries hard to get over the hill and makes it up.  
  
"Come on, Manic!" Ryan yelled.  
  
Manic just toppled down the hill on the other side. He's now lying face down in the sand. Ryan just looked down at him.  
  
"You gotta work on that," Ryan said.  
  
***  
  
All of a sudden, Sonia is plopped in the mud along with everyone else.  
  
"Ew! I hate mud!" Sonia yelled.  
  
"Shut up and crawl!" Ryan yelled. All six of them crawled through the mud, under the barbed wire, over the logs, over the wall, through the tires, and swinging on the rope.  
  
Sonic finished first along with Ryan after him. Manic finished with Trevor and Cyrus behing him. All muddy, Sonia slowly steps through the tires and swings on the rope. Sonia looks up at Rayn angrely!  
  
"You got me all dirty!" Sonia shrieked!  
  
"I had to get dirty, too. Look at me," Ryan said showing off his muddy body.  
  
"Ryan, I thought that military organization you were in was easy because you are young," Sonic said.  
  
"Anything but easy," Ryan said.  
  
"I think you made all this stuff up!" Manic yelled angrely!  
  
"Say what?" Ryan asked.  
  
"You know I can't swim! You shoved me into a freezing pool and yelled at me for screwing up?" Sonic yelled.  
  
"You know I hate deserts and you made it 10 times worse on me!" Manic yelled.  
  
"And you got me all dirty to the bone!" Sonia yelled.  
  
"I think you work for Robotnik or something!" Sonic yelled. Ryan froze in his steps. Then he turned to Sonic angrely.  
  
"What did you say?" Ryan asked angrely.  
  
"You must work for Robotnik trying to kill us like that!" Manic yelled.  
  
"HEY! What I thought you could save your lives! I'm not hurting you, I'm increasing your abilities while overcoming your fears and weaknesses!" Ryan yelled. "And besides, YOU guysed asked me to do this all to you! I'm doing to you what those D.I.'s did to me!"  
  
"I don't care! I don't want to see you again!" Sonia shrieked.  
  
"Neither do I!" Manic yelled.  
  
"Same here! Go away!" Sonic said angrely.  
  
Ryan just stared at the three angrely. Then he turned around and began to walk, then picked up in a jog, then ran away.  
  
"Glad he's gone," Sonic said.  
  
"Good ridens!" Manic said happily.  
  
Instantly, Trevor whacked that "Endurance Techniques" book behind Sonic and Manic's heads knocking them in the mud.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I agree with Ryan," Cyrus said.  
  
"Take a look at this," Trevor said as he threw a small handbook in Sonic's arms. Sonic looked at the book and saw it was titled, "CAP PJOC."  
  
"Civil Air Patrol," Sonic said. He opened it up and read a page. Sonia and Manic looked at it too.  
  
Cyrus and Trevor looked down at the three angrely.  
  
***  
  
"C-130 roling down the strip! Airborne Rangers gonna take a little trip!" Ryan said in cadience as he ran. "Fighters from the ground in sky! Fearless men who jump and die! Think you're the best gunner on the ground! Guess again, bud, I'll take you down! Superman is the man of steal! But he ain't fit out for a Navy SEAL! I don't know but it's been said! Air Force wings are made of lead! I don't know but I've been told! Navy wings are made of gold!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
===================================================== A/N: Yes, everything I made the SU do, I did in real life... well, I didn't take off my underwear in the pool and had to find it, but I did have to be in a pool at that cold. ===================================================== 


	9. Air Combat

===================================================== A/N: Another chapter coming quickly. =====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 9: Air Combat  
  
In Robotropolice, Robotnik is sittin' at his desk looking over Ryan's profile. Sleet and Dingo enter.  
  
"What do you two want?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Well, you see, sir, if we can't fight this boy on the ground, why not try to get rid of him in the air," Sleet said.  
  
"That's good, but I don't want him dead, just captured so I could robotosize him!" Robotnik said, "Overall, an air capture sounds good. Let's set the up."  
  
"Already did so, sir. We already set them up," Sleet said.  
  
"Well, I did most of it, Sleet just told me to--"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" Sleet yelled hitting Dingo.  
  
***  
  
Ryan continued to jog as most of the mud was waved off from his body.  
  
Not too far behind, Sonic is speeding while carrying Cyrus, Manic is boarding, and Sonia is motorcycling with Trevor.  
  
"I had no idea he was going easy on us!" Sonic said.  
  
"Really helpful when you read," Trevor said.  
  
All of a sudden, a lot of shadows covered over them. They all stopped and looked up. then they all gasped!  
  
***  
  
Ryan continued to jog down the streets, when all of a sudden, he bumped into Bartlby.  
  
"Bartlby?" Ryan said.  
  
"Oh no, you again," Bartlby said sarcastically. Right next to Bartlby was a dog, a fox, a wolf, a badger, a cat, and a mink, all aristocrats. The SAME one he beat up earlier. The badger has a bandage on his nose.  
  
"Well look at this, it's the fuck-up squad," Ryan said.  
  
"Fuck this," the cat said as he began to claw Ryan. Ryan instantly grabbed the cat's claw and twisted him around. The cat is now on his knees, back facing Ryan and he's moaning in pain as Ryan is twisting his arm.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!" the cat said.  
  
"Apologize to me now," Ryan said.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone," the badger said to Ryan. Ryan clearly saw the white bandage on his nose showing where he hit the badger earlier... so he punched him in the nose again!  
  
There was a crack sound as the badger fell backwards.  
  
"My nose!" the badger cried while lying on the floor.  
  
"Now, apologize before you fall asleep," Ryan said.  
  
"Fuck you," the cat said.  
  
"If that's the case," Ryan said. Then he flipped the cat over his shoulder ramming him into the dog hard knocking the wind out of both of them.  
  
The fox ran to Ryan to hurt him, but Ryan grabbed the fox's arm and he used his other arm to knock the fox off his feet and land hard on his back.  
  
The wolf grabbed Ryan by the neck from behind. Ryan instantly grabbed the wolf's leg and flipped him over releasing him. The mink also ran to Ryan to catch him off guard... too late, Ryan did a spin kick kicking the wind out of the mink and causing the mink to fall on the ground.  
  
Ryan took a look at Bartlby and Bartlby just stood there worriedly.  
  
"If your friends continue this shit, I will also hurt you as well next time," Ryan said.  
  
The huge Sleet and Dingo scorpion aircraft landed on Bartlby's yard. Sleet and Dingo exited the aircraft and walked to Bartlby and Ryan.  
  
"What the fuck do you two want?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well, there he is, Sleet," Dingo said.  
  
"I can see him," Sleet said. He walked to the two. "Hey, Bartlby, what's your opinions on Ryan here?"  
  
"He hurt my friends... for a second time!" Bartlby said.  
  
"We would give you a few thousand mobiums to turn him over to us," Sleet said.  
  
"Sure thing," Bartlby said. He turned around and grabbed Ryan. Instantly, Ryan grabbed Bartlby's arm and kicked his legs causing him to trip and fall on his back.  
  
"It'll take more than just a weak aristocrat to take me alive," Ryan said.  
  
"I know, that why we have your friends," Dingo said.  
  
Sleet pulled out a holoprojector and turned it on. Showing it are Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Cyrus, and Trevor all tied up and the background showed the interior of the scorpian aircraft.  
  
"What do you say to that?" Sleet asked. "Once this projector is shown to Mobius, the world will have to cower to Robotnik."  
  
"I don't think so, because you've got me. One question, is that the only film of them?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't made any copies," Dingo stupidly said.  
  
"What I thought," Ryan said. Instantly, he pulled out his barette and shot the projector destroying it!  
  
"No! Get in the vehicle, Dingo!" Sleet yelled. Both Sleet and Dingo ran to the scorpion. Ryan was about to chase them, but a SWAT Bot grabbed him from behind.  
  
Sleet and Dingo boarded the aircraft with the triplets, Cyrus and Trevor tied up in the back.  
  
Ryan flipped the bot over his shoulder. Then he ran to the aircraft as it was about to take off. The scorpion lifted into the air, but Ryan jumped on a statue and jumped up and grabbed onto the wheel of the aircraft.  
  
"What was that?" Dingo asked.  
  
Sleet looked out the window. "It's that boy! I'll shake him off!" He began shaking the controls!  
  
Ryan held onto the wheel as much as he can. Soon, laser shots were flying past Ryan. He looked behind him and saw a bunch of SWAT fighter jets. They look a bit like MiG's.  
  
"Take him out, SWAT Bots!" Sleet yelled in the intercom.  
  
Ryan swung back and fourth on the wheel keeping a grip on it. Sonic, still tied up, looked out the window to see Ryan.  
  
"He won't be able to hold on much longer," Sonic said. Everyone else joined him in watching.  
  
A MiG flew under Ryan. Inside is a SWAT Bot looking up at him. Ryan let go of the wheel and fell on the MiG's fuselage. He pried open the canopy and shot the Bot. He picked up the bot and threw him out. Next, he jumped into the cockpit and closed the canopy. The cockpit was a lot looking like a MiG cockpit, which easily familiarized Ryan with the controls. He grabbed on the control stick.  
  
"Okay, let's see what these bots have got!" Ryan said to himself.  
  
The Bots were the main problem. It seemed they were being flown by their best pilots, and Ryan is hard pressed to engage them.  
  
One Bot maneuvered around and got right behind Ryan.  
  
Ryan looked behind him and noticed the MiG fire a missile on him.  
  
"Missile inbound! Dropping flare!" Ryan yelled. He dropped a few fares and the missile passed him.  
  
He then dived towards the water below and the MiG followed. Ryan then pulled up almost an inch above the water and rose skyward again, but the MiG didn't pull up in time and crashed in the water.  
  
Ryan then found himself being tailed by two of the MiG's.  
  
"Two on my six! Two on my six! I can't shake them!" Ryan yelled. Ryan then noticed the aircraft had Backfire missiles. He smiled and selected one. "Eat this!" Ryan yelled. He pulled the trigger and the Backfire flew behind Ryan and destroyed one MiG.  
  
"Shit!" Ryan said as he broke left avoiding the flames. That also caused the MiG to follow Ryan. That MiG flew right passed Ryan in front of him.  
  
An alarm sounded in Ryan's jet.  
  
"Shit! I'm in his jetwash!" Ryan screamed.  
  
Ryan's MiG started spinning in circles as it plummeted to the water. He struggled fiercely with the stick trying to get control! Finally, Ryan recovered from the spin and breathed heavily.  
  
The MiG was still behind Ryan. It fired its machine guns. He barrel rolled and dodge all the shots being fired on them, but at the same time seemed to be letting them get closer to him.  
  
The five noticed this. "What the hell is Ryan DOING?!?" Manic yelled.  
  
However the next thing he noticed was Ryan doing a serious deceleration and pulling up, causing the MiG to fly forward so now Ryan was behind it. Ryan then fired a Sidewinder, which destroyed the MiG.  
  
"Slash 3!" Ryan said happily.  
  
Ryan flew head-to-head with the three remaining MiG's.  
  
"Okay, dickheads, show me what you've got," Ryan said to himself. As soon as the MiG's passed him. He then easily performed a scissors maneuver and ended up right behind a MiG.  
  
"Got ya!" Ryan said. He then noticed his computer beeping. He looked toward his three and noticed the two MiG's coming. Ryan focused on the MiG in front of him. It tried to slow down. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Ryan performed a high bank and remained behind the MiG. Also made both MiG's pass him as well.  
  
"Good bye, you're dead!" Ryan said. He fired his machine guns at its rudder causing it to spin out of control and break up in mid-air.  
  
Ryan banked right to get the other MiG's.  
  
"That's it. That's it. Come on, come on," Ryan said happily. The two MiG's passed him. "Shit! I overshot!"  
  
He quickly banked left and ended up behind the two MiG's. The two instantly broke away. Ryan remained behind one.  
  
"Fox three!" Ryan yelled as his fired a Sidewinder. The missle hit the MiG blowing up. Ryan banked away from the flames.  
  
"Concrete!" Ryan yelled. His computer beeped again saying he was locked on! He looked being him and saw the MiG behind him! The MiG fired a missile.  
  
Ryan released several flares and broke away. The missile missed. All of a sudden, Ryan's computer started to shut down! Then the engines shut down. Ryan started making a flat fall toward the water.  
  
"Altitude 300. Shit, I'll drop like a rock at 130," Ryan said to himself. He turned off the main power and brought up the backup generator powers as he turned off the throttles. He then hit the throttles to full but the engines just sputtered.  
  
"Shit! Shit!"  
  
He kept on trying to hit the master power switch, but it just continued to sputter.  
  
"Low Altitude," the computer said as the 'LOW ALT' warning sign lit up.  
  
"Come on! Come on!"  
  
Finally, the engines turned on again and he pulled up and out of harms way! He looked out and noticed the last MiG about 25 miles away, thinking Ryan was dead.  
  
"If you think I'm dead and you're not... it's the other way around!" Ryan said to himself. He aimed an AMRAAM at the MiG.  
  
"Fox two!" Ryan yelled as he fired the AMRAAM.  
  
The AMRAAM flew toward the MiG. By the time the Bot noticed it, the MiG exploded.  
  
"Yahoo! Airspace is clear," Ryan said.  
  
***  
  
"Sleet, all but one of our bots are gone," Dingo said.  
  
"What? How?" Sleet asked.  
  
The MiG with Ryan flew next to Sleet and Dingo.  
  
"Hey, fuckheads... yeah, you, fuckheads," Ryan said in the radio. Sleet and Dingo turned and they saw Ryan in the MiG. "Release my friends right now or I'll blow you out of the sky."  
  
The five looked happy.  
  
"We better do what he says," Dingo said worriedly.  
  
"Wait... if you blow us out of the sky, you'll kill your friends as well," Sleet said. Ryan snickered.  
  
"You think I give a fuck about those fucking motherfuckers?" Ryan asked. "You two will be burnt to pieces as well."  
  
Sleet went wide-eyed knowing he didn't have a choice.  
  
"Follow my instructions and I won't blow ya," Ryan said.  
  
"Okay," Sleet said, worriedly. The two aircraft flew off.  
  
***  
  
"They know I'm with you. Any second, they'll find me," Ryan said sittin' on the couch with the five furries.  
  
"It's okay, Ryan," Sonic said, "You know, I'm sorry for accusing you of working for Robotnik."  
  
"Me too," Manic said, "I thought you were trying to kill us with the water and the desert."  
  
"I only accused you because I get angry if I'm dirty. Didn't mean it," Sonia quickly said.  
  
"Why did you guys change?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Because I found your Civil Air Patrol Pararescue Jumper Handbook," Trevor said holding it up.  
  
"There it is," Ryan said as he took it.  
  
"I don't know about these three, but I enjoyed the training. As the book said, it increase our abilities," Cyrus said.  
  
"Thanks," Ryan said.  
  
"Ya know, before we decided to go after you, we kinda retrained ourselves what you trained us to do. Promise if you don't yell at us, we'll do anything you say!" Manic said.  
  
"Really?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes, give us your worst!" Sonia said.  
  
***  
  
All five are now in the freezing pool again in their underwear and bra. This time, they're handcuffed behind their backs, and their ankles are handcuffed too. They all sink down slowly, soon, they begin to float up again and they resurface without moving their arms or legs. Sonic was the first one up!  
  
***  
  
All six of the furries are running throughout the desert again with 50 lbs. on their backs. They make it over the hill to finish. Strangely, Manic has already finished before Ryan and Sonic could!  
  
***  
  
Sonia sits on a bench all muddy watching the rest swing on the rope to finish the corse.  
  
"Wow, you guys did really well! I'm proud of you!" Ryan said happily.  
  
"Thanks," Manic said. "While I was running, I thought of a something to keep you safe."  
  
"How?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Sanctuary! Robotnik doesn't know where it is. If we keep you at sanctuary, Robotnik will never find you!" Manic said happily.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, bro," Sonic said.  
  
"When do we leave?" Ryan asked.  
  
"How about tomorrow. I'm tired," Sonia said.  
  
They all left to settle in for the night. Then Ryan had some flashbacks again!  
  
"GET IN THE WATER!" a 25-year-old muscular man shouted! Then He saw the view of underwater and other teens underwater as well all handcuffed behind their back and ankles.  
  
Ryan then saw himself on a repel wall ready to repel. He saw the view of going down the wall at an incredible speed! He reached the bottom and unattached himself from the rope.  
  
Now, he saw himself in a huge metal dark room with a bunch of other teens wearing military battle uniforms. All of a sudden, there's a loud boom and the place turned a blinding white. The place faded down the white and all of the teens, including Ryan, were on the ground moaning and holding their ears and eyes.  
  
Ryan stopped his flashbacks and his eyes teared again, hoping to get back home.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
===================================================== A/N: So far, so good. I taught myself ACM (Air Combat Maneuvering) so that's why I used such detail in the air combat scene. Gee, I wonder if the Sonic Underground will be good recruits someday? ===================================================== 


	10. Off To Sanctuary

=====================================================  
  
A/N: Here's another. You guys think Sanctuary is a good place for the SU to hide me?  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 10: Off To Sanctuary  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are heading to their beds when they noticed the guest bed is empty.  
  
"Ryan?" Sonic called.  
  
"In here," Ryan called from the computer room. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic entered the computer room and saw Ryan on the computer. He seems attached to what he's looking at. The three stood behind him to see what he's looking at.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Manic asked.  
  
"I hacked into Robotnik's main computer. It appears that he has taken me to Mobius through the Dimensional Matter Displacer," Ryan said.  
  
"What?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It says it's like a portal that opens up between worlds. In this case, Mobius and Earth," Ryan said.  
  
"Can you open it?" Sonia asked.  
  
"Sorry, can't from this computer. I have to open it from the main computer or from a computer generator to the main computer," Ryan said.  
  
"Does this mean that you could get home?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I guess so but I don't think anytime soon," Ryan said.  
  
"Well, we can talk about this another time, shall we go to bed?" Sonia asked. All of a sudden, Ryan went wide-eyed from what he saw. "Ryan? You okay?"  
  
"You know what, I'm not the only one who went through that portal," Ryan said.  
  
"What?" Manic asked.  
  
"Look at this. There's another cartoon of yours, Sonic. It's called 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' and a girl named Joanie Rich was sent into that cartoon through the Dimensional Matter Displacer," Ryan explained.  
  
"How many cartoons do I have?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Four. The first one is 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'. The second is simply called 'Sonic the Hedgehog' but the fans call it SatAM. Your third cartoon, this one, is called 'Sonic Underground'. The last one is just a Japanese Anime of two episodes called 'Sonic Anime'," Ryan said.  
  
"Wow, I must be famous," Sonic said happily about himself.  
  
"You are. You also have over 100 comic issue from the company of Archie comics and another 100 in the Fleetway Comics Company. Plus, you have a whole lot of games from 2D to 3D," Ryan said.  
  
"What about us?" Manic asked while pointing at his sister.  
  
"Sorry. You two are only in 'Sonic Underground' and only one issue of the Archie comics," Ryan said. With that, Manic and Sonia slumped, looking down.  
  
"Ah, come on," Ryan said getting up. He stood in between them and put his arms around their shoulders. "Sonic, could you leave us?"  
  
"Okay," Sonic said as he sped out the room leaving Ryan with Sonia and Manic.  
  
"Chin up, you two. The companies haven't thought of giving Sonic a brother and sister until this show was aired. In fact, you two are the favorite characters of the show. Sure, there are some fans that like other character better and some fans that despise you two. But majority, Sonic Underground fans like you two a lot more than Sonic," Ryan said.  
  
"Really?" Sonia asked.  
  
"That's right. I'm one of them. Although I hate seeing weak furries. I hate seeing my favorite characters get kidnapped or captured and all. You two have been captured by Robotnik many times," Ryan said.  
  
"Tell me about it," Manic said sarcastically.  
  
"I like seeing my favorite characters being the heroes and beating up the bad guys. You know, maybe someday, you two will save Sonic's life someday!" Ryan said.  
  
"Wow, I hope soon," Sonia said.  
  
"That's right. You two are my favorite characters and I'll do anything to see you two be rough and tough just life Sonic," Ryan said.  
  
"Thanks!" Manic said happily. With that, he ran to the desk, picked up Ryan's CAP PJOC Handbook. "Come on, Sonia, we've got some barbed wire to crawl under!"  
  
With that, both Sonia and Manic ran outside to do some training. Ryan chuckled at that. He walked to the guest bedroom. He laid on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
In the main Robotropolice building, five SWAT Bots are loading their weapons and gear. Sleet and Dingo enters the room with them.  
  
"All right, listen up," Sleet said, "we found out that Ryan is with the hedgehogs and we are going to capture him! We'll drop you off at the front entrance and you just go in and take Ryan! That is all!"  
  
***  
  
Sonic and Ryan are asleep, while Manic and Sonia are outside climbing on a rope. Once they made it to the horizontal pole at the top, Manic did pull-ups as Sonia did arm-hangs. Suddenly, the two stopped when they looked down and saw the scorpion vehicle driving to the home where Sonic and Ryan are.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Sleet and Dingo?" Manic asked.  
  
"Yeah, what are they doing with SWAT Bots?" Sonia asked. Instantly, the two went wide-eyed. They grabbed onto the rope and hooked them to it in a repelling form. They repelled down the rope. They unhooked themselves from it. Manic got on his board and Sonia got on her motorcycle. They two drove and boarded in pursuit of the scorpion craft.  
  
***  
  
Ryan and Sonic are still asleep.  
  
***  
  
The scorpion stopped at the entrance. All five SWAT Bots ran out and into the house. They broke down the door making a bang.  
  
The bang woke Ryan and Sonic up.  
  
"What was that?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Only SWAT Bots could make that sound!" Sonic said. He began to get up and revved his feet.  
  
"No! Sonic! Don't be noticeable!" Ryan said. Sonic stopped. Instantly, they two hid behind some dressers.  
  
***  
  
Sleet and Dingo are inside the craft waiting for the capture of the Ryan and the hedgehogs.  
  
"They'll get them soon," Sleet said.  
  
Sonia and Manic, with their drumsticks and keyboard ready as weapons, ran to the front door unaware of Sleet and Dingo watching them.  
  
"Hey, there's two of the hedgehogs!" Sleet said. Dingo, however, has his face on the window smiling idiotically.  
  
"Sonia... it's Sonia..." Dingo said sappy.  
  
"Don't... even... THINK about it!" Sleet yelled.  
  
***  
  
The SWAT Bots are inside searching for Ryan and Sonic. They didn't realize both Sonic and Ryan are hiding behind kitchen counters while evading them.  
  
Sonia and Manic look around the dark room for the SWAT Bots with their weapons ready.  
  
***  
  
"Sonic, you remember the basement exit?" Ryan whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Let's try to reach there," Ryan said. They slowly got up and ran to the basement door hunched down.  
  
"HALT!" a robotic voice yelled. Instantly, Ryan pulled out his barette and fired a few rounds in the bot! Some more laser sounds are heard but they missed Ryan and Sonic.  
  
Sonia and Manic heard the shots. They both ran to the basement door. Sonia fired a laser at one bot while Manic banged on the bots head like a drum!  
  
Ryan and Sonic ran forward passed the bots. Sonia and Manic followed. Soon, they were cut off by another bot.  
  
Sonia quickly blasted it!  
  
***  
  
"What's going on in there?" Sleet asked.  
  
All of a sudden, two bots fell out of the door all in pieces. Ryan, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic walked out with their weapons in their hands.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Sleet yelled. He shifted into drive mode and drove off!  
  
"Sonia, give me your motorcycle!" Ryan yelled. Sonia picked up her motorcycle and handed it to Ryan. Ryan sat on it and revved it up.  
  
"You know how to ride a motorcycle?" Sonia asked.  
  
"Nope. I don't even have my learners permit!" Ryan said. He then rode off in pursuit of Sleet and Dingo.  
  
"Guys, meet us at Sanctuary," Sonic said. Sonic speed off to follow Ryan.  
  
Sonia jumped on Manic's board.  
  
"You heard Sonic, let's go," Sonia said. Manic got on the board with Sonia and they boarded away.  
  
***  
  
Ryan rode Sonia's motorcycle at an incredible speed until he got right next to the moving scorpion craft.  
  
"Hey! Dickheads!" Ryan yelled. Sonic came right up behind Ryan.  
  
"Sonic, glad you're here," Ryan said. Ryan began leaning toward the craft.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I want you to take Sonia's motorcycle and drive it. She'll get mad at me if I wreck it!" Ryan yelled.  
  
Ryan grabbed onto the frame of the craft and jumped on it. Sonic jumped on Sonia's motorcycle and started driving it.  
  
Ryan banged on the glass until it broke.  
  
"Hey! Talk or you're dead!" Ryan yelled pointing his gun at them. "Tell me, where is the information of the Dimensional Matter Displacer?"  
  
"Main computer," Dingo said.  
  
"Where?" Ryan yelled.  
  
"The main building!" Dingo said.  
  
"Dingo! You idiot!" Sleet yelled.  
  
"Thanks," Ryan said.  
  
Suddenly, the SU van came head-on to the scorpion vehicle. Sleet yelled and turned away. Ryan jumped off the scorpion and landed on the van. Sonic spun around and got in the back of the van. The four drove away while the scorpion craft crashed into the main Robotropolice building.  
  
***  
  
Manic drove the van as Sonic and Ryan sat in the passenger seats.  
  
"Where's our next stop?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Sanctuary," Ryan said.  
  
In the back, Sonia sat while looking out the window. She looked at the three in the front and saw they were paying attention to the roads. She got up slowly and heading into the van's bathroom.  
  
Inside, she slowly closed the door and locked it. She thought to herself, 'how can boys go while standing up? I know how they do it... but I wonder what it feels like.'  
  
The van continued driving until they will reach sanctuary.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: Will I be safe at sanctuary? Will Robotnik find me? Will Sonia and Manic save Sonic some day? Will Sonia know what it feels like to go standing up? Will I stop asking these annoying questions like an announcer? Stay tuned...  
  
I hope these stupid fans enjoy my work. With that, I'll take over the world and-- *realized he typed everything he said* ... uh oh. *stops typing*  
  
===================================================== 


	11. Born In The USA

=====================================================  
  
A/N: Just like an original SU episode, there's a song... good thing is, this is NOT a childish short song.  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 11: "Born In The U.S.A."  
  
The sun rose as the SU van drove into the Sanctuary entrance. The van stopped and a crowd of children were playing outside. The three hedgehogs and Ryan stepped outside where they met Cyrus and Trevor.  
  
"Glad you four made it," Cyrus said.  
  
"You sure I'll be safe here?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Of course. Robotnik doesn't know about this place," Sonic said. The five furries walked on leaving Ryan alone. Ryan walked around the forest-like place that looks a bit like Knothole from SatAM.  
  
"You okay Ryan?" Sonic asked from behind.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. This place looks a lot like Knothole," Ryan said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry, wrong show," Ryan quickly said.  
  
"We can give you anything you need, Ryan," Sonic said. Ryan smiled at that.  
  
"In case Robotnik does find me here, I need guns. Lots of guns," Ryan said.  
  
"Sorry, we don't have any but we have a bunch of metal and lead and a metal shop," Sonic said.  
  
***  
  
In the metal shop of Sanctuary, Sonia, Manic, and Ryan are inside each with diagram books.  
  
"You two know how to carve and sculpt metal and how to work these tools?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I made my motorcycle with this stuff," Sonia said.  
  
"I made my board with this stuff," Manic said.  
  
"Good. You two want to learn marksmanship?" Ryan asked. The two made confused looks on their faces. "You wanna learn how to shoot guns pin- point well?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," the two said.  
  
"Follow these instructions," Ryan said pointing to the books.  
  
Hours and hours later, the three have goggles on while they make and assemble all sort of gun parts. Sonia made all the bullets, Manic made all the gun parts, and Ryan assembled the parts together. Once they were done, they made three MP-5 submachine guns, 1 M-4 Carbine assault rifle, 3 double- bladed, six inch daggers, and two M9 barettes knowing that Ryan already has one of his own.  
  
"Let's test," Ryan said.  
  
***  
  
All afternoon, Sonia, Manic, and Ryan practiced their marksmanship by shooting targets 60 yards away using every gun they have.  
  
Once done, they walked up and looked at their targets. All three of them have hit their marks no more than an inch from the bullseyes.  
  
"Outstanding shooting, you two. If I were an officer, I'd award you two with the marksmanship badges of Expert," Ryan said. Sonia and Manic high-fived.  
  
***  
  
"Go!" Ryan yelled.  
  
Sonia and Manic engaged in a karate fight. Manic was easily taken down in less than three seconds.  
  
"Good job, Sonia. Try again, Manic. Remember, stand to the side and kick for the legs," Ryan said.  
  
Sonia and Manic engaged in another karate fight. As an hour passed, Manic has been able to be good and took down Sonia a few times.  
  
***  
  
Ryan, Sonia, and Manic tossed their daggers at the bullseyes. Manic hit the bullseye dead-on. Ryan's dagger was only a half an inch from the bullseye... Sonia completely missed the target board flew right passed them and into a school room.  
  
"Hey! You ripped my picture!" a kid yelled from the room! Sonia just cringed embarrassingly.  
  
Another hours has gone by, and the three were able to mark their bullseyes dead on!  
  
***  
  
The next few hours were nothing more than PT, obstacle courses, BWT (Basic Warrior Training), and they even made their own Crucible! Both Sonia and Manic were able to beat Ryan a few times.  
  
***  
  
(Victory music) Sonia and Manic ran up the stairs to a huge Capital building and Ryan was trailing behind. Sonia and Manic made it to the top of their stairs and they cheered in victory.  
  
"We did it!" Sonia cheered.  
  
"We're the best!" Manic cheered.  
  
***  
  
That night, everybody was given bunks to sleep in. Ryan had his own. Sonic shared with his brother and sister, and Cyrus and Trevor had their own too. All the kids are fast asleep. Cyrus, Trevor, and Sonic are all asleep, too. Ryan lay in bed still awake. He kept on looking out the window hoping to bet back home.  
  
Sonia and Manic are still outside doing PT. Both are doing push-ups simultaneously.  
  
"46, 47, 48, 49, 50," both of them said. They stopped their pushups. They picked up some towels and wiped their sweaty faces.  
  
"Someday, Sonic will be in trouble and we'll have to save him!" Sonia said happily.  
  
"I hope it's soon," Manic said. The two carefully walked in the room not to wake up Sonic.  
  
Ryan stayed asleep in his bed thinking about home. He had some more visions before he fell asleep.  
  
Ryan's point of view is seen jumping over a wall in a grassy field with a bunch of other teenagers in uniforms.  
  
Next, Ryan visioned a PE teacher in a weight room.  
  
"You grab his arm like this, and you kick behind his leg," the teacher said.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Mr. Paterson," Ryan said.  
  
Last, Ryan saw himself at the CAP meeting place with a Marine, formerly in the Corps, teaching him Infantry movements.  
  
Ryan then fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean Ryan escaped?!" Robotnik yelled. In front of him are a nervous Sleet and Dingo.  
  
"Well, you see, sir, he got away," Sleet said.  
  
"Yeah, and he knows about the information about the Dimensional Matter Displacer. I told him," Dingo said.  
  
"Dingo! You idiot!" Sleet yelled.  
  
"It's okay. We can make a copy of the files," Robotnik said. He turned his chair around and faced a computer. After typing a few things on it, he turned around again.  
  
"Files are being copied. They'll be done in exactly 12 hours. That way, Ryan will never get home and we can take as many civilians as we please. Just make sure Ryan doesn't know about this and keep him away from it," Robotnik said.  
  
"We will, your humble, sir," Sleet said.  
  
Not too far, Queen Aleena is hiding in the vents as he heard Robotnik.  
  
"Shit," she said to herself as she slowly crawled backwards.  
  
***  
  
Ryan walked around the dirt path of Sanctuary as the sun shown bright. Sonic sped up to Ryan with Cyrus and Trevor.  
  
"Ryan, have you seen Sonia and Manic?" Sonic asked.  
  
"We can't find them anywhere," Cyrus said.  
  
"Haven't seen them," Ryan said. Then a voice spoke behind them.  
  
"We're right here," Sonia said.  
  
"How do we look?" Manic asked.  
  
The four turned around to face the two hedgehogs... their jaws dropped when they looked at them. Both Sonia and Manic are wearing camouflage BDU's and combat boots. Not only that, they had web gear and packs on their backs. Also, they had camouflaged bucket hats, and their faces are covered in green and black paint! In their arms are two M-4 Carbines with M-203 grenade launchers.  
  
"Whoa..." Sonic, Cyrus, and Trevor said at the same time.  
  
"You two look like me when I'm at work," Ryan said smiling. Sonic, Cyrus, and Trevor were just stunned to see Sonia and Manic dressed as if they're going into combat.  
  
"Glad you like them. Took us all morning to make them," Sonia said.  
  
"Don't worry, the kids love the uniforms," Manic said.  
  
"Well, at least we found you two, another thing, my medallion is missing!" Sonic said in fear.  
  
"It's okay, I had with me all morning," Ryan said taking it out of his pocket.  
  
"What were you doing with Sonic's medallion?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"Playing guitar," Ryan said.  
  
"You play guitar?" Sonic asked.  
  
"But of course. I'm really good at it," Ryan said.  
  
"Can you play songs really well?" Trevor asked.  
  
"Very well. In fact, there's a song that describes me here on Mobius that I know of. Wanna hear it?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Sure, play away," Sonic said. The kids overheard the conversation that a song was going to be played. They all ran from what they were playing and ran to watch the music.  
  
Ryan touched Sonic's medallion and Sonic guitar formed around Ryan.  
  
Manic touched his medallion and his drumset appeared in front of him.  
  
Sonia touched her medallion and her keyboard synthesizer appeared fore her!  
  
They all got ready to play a song!  
  
(The song started out as hard drum beating and synthesizer playing. Ryan sung:)  
  
Born down in a dead man's town The first kick I took was when I hit the ground, You end up like a dog that's been beat too much'Til you spend half you like just to cover it up,  
  
Born in the U.S.A. I was born in the U.S.A. I was born in the U.S.A. Born in the U.S.A.  
  
(Ryan played the guitar along with the music)  
  
Got in a little hometown jam So they put a rifle in my hand, Sent me off to a foreign land To go and kill the yellow man,  
  
Born in the U.S.A. I was born in the U.S.A. I was born in the U.S.A. Born in the U.S.A.  
  
Gone back home to the refinery Hiring man said, "Son, if it was up to me," Went down to see my VA man He said, "Son, don't you understand,"  
  
(it was instrumental for about a minute)  
  
I had a brother at Ka Sahn Fighting off the Viet Cong, They're still there He's all gone,  
  
He had a woman he loved in Saigon I got a picture of him in her arms, now  
  
(it was instrumental for a few seconds... as soon as Ryan sung again, the music slowed to just drum beats)  
  
Down in the shadow of the peneterery Out by the gas fires of the refinery, I'm ten years burning down the road No where to run, no where to go,  
  
Born in the U.S.A. I was born in the U.S.A. Born in the U.S.A. I'm a long gone daddy in the U.S.A.  
  
(music kicked up again)  
  
Born in the U.S.A. Born in the U.S.A. Born in the U.S.A. I'm a cool rocking daddy in the U.S.A.  
  
(the music kept up on playing)  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," Ryan sung as the music kept playing. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa."  
  
(music kept going)  
  
Ryan began yelling to the music. He soon stopped.  
  
(once he stopped, the music went wild! Manic banged his drum all over the place and Sonia played all the keys everywhere, and Ryan kept strumming the guitar everywhere, music was going wild!!!)  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4!" Ryan yelled.  
  
(the music went back to it's correct tune. The music slowly faded...)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: "Born in the U.S.A." is copyright Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band, 1984. Lyrics and music by Bruce Springsteen.  
  
===================================================== 


	12. Leaving Sanctuary

=====================================================  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the song. And I hope you enjoy how I changed Sonia and Manic, too!  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 12: Leaving Sanctuary  
  
Ryan sat on a lawn chair all alone as the sun was just over the horizon, almost ready to turn the clouds pink. He then heard a feminine voice in the bushes.  
  
"Hey, Ryan, over here," the voice said. Ryan recognized the voice and he slowly walked to the bush.  
  
"Hi, Aleena," Ryan said. "Don't worry, your kids are having dinner in the cafeteria."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about. Big trouble!" Aleena said worriedly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Robotnik knows that you know about the Dimensional Matter Displacer. He's making a copy of it right now, only this one will only get civilians, not send them back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The process will be done in almost 6 hours! You got to leave Sanctuary and get that portal open and go home or..."  
  
"... or I'll be stuck on Mobius for the rest of my life?"  
  
Aleena nodded her head.  
  
"Fuck! I knew there is a catch to everything! I can't do it alone, ya know."  
  
"I know. You've got two of my sons and my daughter to be with you and help you."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll help, I'm just not going to be with you. The prophecy says that I cannot reunite with my children until Robotnik is defeated."  
  
"... do you miss your children badly?"  
  
"Very." Aleena began to tear.  
  
"Hey, I'll make you a small deal. Before I leave to go home, I'll do my best to make sure that the prophecy will come true."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I promise that you'll reunite with your children before I go home," Ryan said as he wiped a tear from Aleena's eye.  
  
"I hope so. I'll help you while you obtain the information and open the portal. You've got my children to help. My son, Sonic, who is the fastest being on the planet to help, my daughter, Sonia, who can do karate, and my son, Manic, who can use computers to open it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Plus, I've seen you train Sonia and Manic like hard working fighters. They seem like better freedom fighters than what I've seen."  
  
"Okay. I guess I better leave. What should I tell your children why I have to leave?"  
  
"You can tell them I was here. Tell them I love them and I hope to see them in six hours."  
  
The two hugged sadly. Aleena released and she jogged down the forest.  
  
***  
  
In the cafeteria, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are sitting at a table all alone. Sonic is eating, you guessed it, chili dogs!  
  
Ryan entered the cafeteria. He sat next to the three.  
  
"Hey, Ryan, sup, dude?" Manic asked.  
  
"... I only have six hours left to get back home," Ryan said.  
  
"What?" Sonia asked.  
  
"I met your mother, Queen Aleena, and she said that I Robotnik is making a copy of the files to the Dimensional Matter Displacer. Once they're done, I can't leave Mobius. I have six hours to get them, open the portal, and get out," Ryan explained.  
  
"Six hours? That's not too far," Sonia said.  
  
"I suggest we leave right away," Ryan said.  
  
***  
  
The SU van started to pull out of Sanctuary. Cyrus and Trevor caught up to them.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"I have only six hours to leave Mobius!" Ryan yelled.  
  
"You're leaving?" Trevor asked.  
  
"Sadly to say, if I don't leave in six hours, I'm stuck here forever," Ryan said. "Well, I'm glad to have met you Cyrus. Nice to have known you, Trevor. I'll miss you both."  
  
"Well, I'll miss you, Ryan," Cyrus said.  
  
"Me too," Trevor said.  
  
Ryan then hugged Cyrus. He then hugged Trevor.  
  
"I had a really great time with you two," Ryan said. He released Trevor.  
  
Ryan got in the van and it drove off. Cyrus and Trevor just watched as the van left leaving Sanctuary.  
  
***  
  
The sun is fully down as the van stopped at the home of the SU.  
  
"Why are we stopping here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"We need to make our plan," Ryan said. The four ran into the house. Ryan instantly picked up his M9 barette with the chest holder and put it on. He checked the magazine to his barette and noticed it was empty. He has only two magazines left which makes 30 bullets.  
  
Sonia and Manic put on their battle uniforms and got themselves each one M-4, one MP-5, one dagger, and one M9 barette. Ryan took his weapons too.  
  
Sonia came back with a huge roll-out map of the main building of Robotropolice.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Some things a hedgehog cannot reveal about himself," Sonic said. "The main computer room is at the top where the program is downloading. But there's an outside generator, which can be done easily. It will roll down this street very soon. Get under it and we'll talk you through the wire connections to open the portal and you can go home. We'll all provide cover for you."  
  
"Then let's do it to it!" Ryan said in a Sonic impersonation. Sonia and Manic chuckled and giggled under their breaths.  
  
"Anyway, let's go!" Sonic said.  
  
The four were about to leave when someone stopped them.  
  
"Bartlby?" Sonia said surprisingly.  
  
Behind Bartlby are the SAME aristocrats at the party and in Bartlby's yard. The badger has a bigger bandage on his nose!  
  
Oh great, the ass squad," Ryan said sarcastically. "Sonic, Sonia, Manic, remember this, when someone is pushing you around, just spit on their shoes," Ryan spat on Bartlby's shoes, "and say, 'Fuck you.'"  
  
"Sonia, remember, we're supposed to have a date tonight," Bartlby said.  
  
"Sorry, Bartlby, but it has to be postponed. We all have something important to do," Sonia said.  
  
"It has to wait," Bartlby said. Instantly, Ryan grabbed Bartlby's neck.  
  
"Hey, she said it has to be postponed," Ryan said angrily.  
  
"I'm going for it, now!" the wolf aristocrat yelled. He began to claw Ryan, but Ryan caught his claw and threw him over and on the table breaking the table.  
  
The mink pulled out a chain and began slashing it everywhere at Ryan. Ryan grabbed the chain, whipped it so it wrapped around the mink's foot and he flipped the mink over.  
  
The dog tried to grab Ryan, but Ryan blacked the attack, whipped the chain around the dog's foot and flipped him over his shoulder. The cat tried to grab Ryan, but Ryan grabbed the cats arm and crunched it, then he whipped the chain around the cat's tail and threw him to the dog and landed hard on the dog.  
  
The fox tried a spin-kick on Ryan, but Ryan dodged it and he whipped the chain on the fox's foot and whipped him upward and into a drawer of a filing cabinet. Ryan simply closed the file cabinet drawer sealing the fox inside.  
  
Then Ryan stood face-to-face with the badger aristocrat. The badger still has a broken nose.  
  
Ryan was about to attack him... but he got another idea. He threw the chain at the badger, but it missed.  
  
"Missed me," the badger said.  
  
The chain, however, didn't miss. It hit a lever on a control panel. Deep into the home, a large hook on a crane started moving at a rapid speed, and the badger is right under the crane where the metal hook is going to fly through but the badger's back was facing it preventing him from seeing it.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Ryan asked.  
  
"What's what?" the badger asked.  
  
"That thing behind you. I can't tell what it is. You have good eyes, what is it?"  
  
The large metal hook kept on moving at a rapid speed toward the badger and is almost to him.  
  
The badger turned his head to see what Ryan was talking about...  
  
BOOM!... the crane hook hit the badger right in the nose!!!  
  
"Ohhhh, it was a HOOK! Thanks," Ryan said. The hedgehogs and Ryan walked out of the place like nothing happened, passing the hurting aristocrats and scared Brambly.  
  
"oh... oh... my... nose..." the badger barely spoke in whispering pain.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: Well, guys, I'm glad you enjoy my fanfic so far. The big ending scenes are coming soon! Message to all the good reviewers, thank you for praising me on continuing this fic and enjoying it.  
  
Message to Mark and tommyboy... GO FUCK YOURSELVES!!!  
  
===================================================== 


	13. Inside

=====================================================  
  
A/N: After 12 long chapters of getting into the story... the good stuff finally starts in this chapter!!!  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 13: Inside  
  
It's late at night. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Ryan hide by the side of a street waiting for the computer generator to drive by. They know that once it's been hacked, the portal to Earth will open.  
  
"This is taking too long!" Sonic said.  
  
"Shut up," Ryan harshly whispered.  
  
A strange hover vehicle drives by them.  
  
"That's the one, Ryan," Manic said as he flipped open a laptop computer. Ryan hunched over as he crept out of the hiding spot. At the right time, he rolled on his back and laid right under it. He quickly clipped himself to the pipes and is now hooked right under the vehicle.  
  
"I'm under, Manic," Ryan whispered in a small headset.  
  
Manic had a headset on, too.  
  
"Okay, listen up. There should be a bunch of panel doors. Your main focus should be the green panel door. Do you see one?" Manic asked.  
  
"Yes, I see it," Ryan said as he saw a green panel door. "Should I open it?"  
  
"Positive," Manic said. Ryan opened it and saw a bunch of wires. "You should see a bunch of thick wires."  
  
"Yes, I see them," Ryan said.  
  
"You should see three wires that are one half centimeter in diameter. Don't worry about the small wires, just the thick ones," Manic said. "Are the colors red and orange?"  
  
"And green, too," Ryan said.  
  
"Okay. Cut open the red wire cover but don't cut the wire itself," Manic said. Ryan took out some special clippers and cut open the covering. "Clip the wire to the battery." Ryan did so. "Now clip the battery to the red pylon circuit."  
  
Ryan clipped it. "Done."  
  
"I'll take it from here," Manic says. He typed in a few things on the keyboard and the laptop beeped. "All done, Ryan."  
  
***  
  
Deep out of the boarder of Robotropolice, a huge portal opened up in an unpopulated location.  
  
***  
  
"The portal is open, Ryan," Manic said, "so you can go home now!"  
  
"Finally," Ryan said as he's about to unclip himself.  
  
"Now you can play military at home again," Manic said. Upon hearing that, Ryan froze before he unclipped himself. He thought to himself for a second... then he tightened his clips.  
  
"Be on stand-by. Stay right where you are. I'm going inside," Ryan said.  
  
"What?" Sonia asked. "Ryan, the portal is open and you can go home... why are you going inside?"  
  
"Going to do what any American military personnel would do," Ryan said. The hovercraft entered the garage of the main Robotropolice building and the doors closed.  
  
"Ryan?... Ryan?... " Manic said but only got static from his headset. "Shit! He went inside!"  
  
"Why? The portal's open and he can go home... WHY is he going inside?" Sonic asked.  
  
***  
  
The hovercraft backed up into a spot as SWAT Bots everywhere were looking at computers and loading stuff.  
  
Ryan secretly unclipped himself and rolled out from under the hovercraft. He stood up and slowly ran to the garage exit while hunched over.  
  
"Halt! Intruder!" A SWAT Bots yelled.  
  
Ryan just spun on one heel and fired his MP-5 at the SWAT Bots. Most of the bots were destroyed. Ryan stopped shooting and he just sprinted down the corridor. All four the SWAT Bots's chased him!  
  
Ryan stopped and shot more bullets at the bots. Then he continued running.  
  
***  
  
Robotnik was asleep at his desk when the alarm sounded! He woke up to the sound.  
  
"What's that?" Robotnik yelled. Sleet and Dingo ran into the room to meet Robotnik.  
  
"One of the SWAT Bots sounded the alarm that there is an intruder!" Sleet yelled.  
  
"The hedgehogs?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"No, it's that Ryan named boy," Dingo said.  
  
"Dingo, it said 'that boy named Ryan.' Boy is his species and Ryan is his name, dummy!" Sleet angrily said.  
  
"Forget it, there are a bunch of SWAT Bots in here to catch him. Just... like... hey, WHY is he in here?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"We don't know, he opened the Earth portal somehow," Dingo said.  
  
"He WHAT?!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
With that Sleet and Dingo ran out the room in different directions from the loud yell.  
  
***  
  
Ryan runs out of the corridor and notices an elevator in the wall. He puts his MP-5 around his shoulder as he opened the elevator door. It opened and he stepped in. By the time the bots saw Ryan, the elevator door closed. The elevator moved upwards.  
  
***  
  
The SWAT Bots ran up the stairs to catch him.  
  
***  
  
Ryan continued moving upward. He took off one of his packs and opened it. He pulled out his dagger and cut open the elevator control panel. Then he pulled out some strange looking cylinders connected to wires and connected the panel wires with the cylinder wires.  
  
***  
  
The SWAT Bots run up the stairs closer and closer to Ryan.  
  
***  
  
Ryan gets out of the elevator through the top of the moving elevator. He then jumps onto another elevator just passing by heading down.  
  
***  
  
The Bots make it to the floor Ryan would have stopped at. They surrounded the elevator door waiting for Ryan to enter.  
  
The elevator dings...  
  
BOOM! The elevator blows up and blows the bots to pieces as well!  
  
***  
  
The elevator Ryan is on top of starts falling down. He grabs onto a pole and stays there as the elevator he was on top off falls down the shaft. Ryan dangles there on the pole in the elevator shaft. He looks up and notices the blown up burning elevator is falling down to him. Ryan looked around and saw he was in front of an elevator door. He pulled out his barette and fired a few shots at it to open it up. It opened and Ryan jumped out of the shaft and onto the floor as the burning elevator dropped down the shaft.  
  
"Oh Jesus Christ..." Ryan gasped. He sat down to catch his breath. After he caught it, he looked up and saw a window.  
  
Ryan got up and opened the window. He looked down and saw he was quite a few stories high. He looked up and saw the top of the building far high up. He reached in his bag and pulled out a grappling hook, rope, and a hook gun. He loaded it.  
  
Ryan leaned out the window and pointed the gun up. He fired it and the grappling hook caught a ledge. Ryan leaned out the window with the rope in his hands and he began climbing up.  
  
***  
  
Robotnik looked at his security screen and saw that Ryan is climbing up the wall. He can climb down and out, but he's heading up inside.  
  
"He could get out. Why is he so interested in coming back inside?" Robotnik asked himself.  
  
Sleet walked in the room.  
  
"Robotnik, sir, I don't know why he's coming inside. The portal's open so he could go home," Sleet said.  
  
"Exactly. Why is he still coming in?" Robotnik asked. "And where's Dingo?"  
  
***  
  
Ryan continues to climb up and he makes it to the edge where the hook grabbed onto. He notices a window under the ledge. He kicks his feet from the wall causing him to swing backwards. He kicks feet-first into the window and jumps right in the floor.  
  
Dingo all of a sudden walks out of a door marked 'Closet'.  
  
"Can I come out now, Sleet?" Dingo asked. He then notices Ryan. Dingo lunged forward to grab Ryan, but Ryan grabbed Dingo's legs and flipped him over his back. Dingo laid flat on his back on the floor.  
  
Ryan grabbed Dingo's neck and held him against the wall. He pointed his barette at Dingo's face.  
  
"If you wanna live, tell me where are the files being copied?" Ryan asked harshly. Dingo shook in fear.  
  
"Top floor. Main computer room. Only a hour left until the files are done," Dingo said.  
  
"Tell me, why are you copying the files?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Because once you go back to Earth, the portal can't be opened again from Mobius. If a copy has been made, we can still pick up Earthlings like you for Robotosization," Dingo said.  
  
"Where's the original?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Robotnik has it. It's on a floppy disk," Dingo said.  
  
"Which one?" Ryan said as he choked Dingo harder.  
  
"We only have one floppy disk!" Dingo cried.  
  
All of a sudden, a whole bunch of SWAT Bots ran into the room where Ryan and Dingo are.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Ryan yelled. He dropped Dingo and fires his MP-5 at the bots. Most of the bots fell down. Ryan's MP-5 clicked ending his magazine.  
  
The bots raised their laser guns ready to shoot Ryan. All of a sudden, a figure jumps from under the ceiling and kicks down the bots.  
  
That figure is Queen Aleena!  
  
"Get the hedgehog!" a SWAT Bots shouted. A few bots tried to grab Aleena, but she did some fancy karate moves causing the bots fall all over the place.  
  
While Ryan was watching Aleena, Dingo jumped Ryan and escaped.  
  
A bot tried to grab Aleena, but she grabbed the bots arm and flipped it over her shoulder causing the bot to hit another bot. Then she just flat-out punched the last bot right in the face causing it to malfunction.  
  
Aleena turned and saw Ryan.  
  
"Glad you appeared," Ryan said.  
  
"I told people I go into hiding... I never said WHERE! I hide everywhere. I once hid in Robotnik's bathroom... and I caught a very gross sight," Aleena began to say.  
  
"I don't want to hear the details," Ryan quickly said. Ryan turned and ran down a corridor. Aleena jumped up and into a vent and started crawling in it. As Ryan ran, he took out the magazine from his M9 barette and reloaded it with a new one. Ryan had four magazines from the start. He's now down to one magazine left ever since he came to Mobius!  
  
***  
  
Dingo burst into the computer room with Robotnik and Sleet.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sleet asked.  
  
"I got lost," Dingo said.  
  
"You don't even know your way around the place?" Robotnik asked. Sleet's mind was distracted when he looked at the video screen.  
  
"Sleet?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"Robotnik, we have three little hedgehogs not too far from the building," Sleet said evilly.  
  
"Ooh, that is good," Robotnik said.  
  
"Beware you three little hedgehogs, because here comes the big bad wolf," Sleet said as he looked at the video screen with Sonic, Sonia, and Manic on it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
===================================================== A/N: Uh oh, will Robotnik capture the hedgehogs and will Ryan be able to get back home? And will the prophecy come true so Aleena could meet her children? Hang tight, guys, the last part will be coming up soon!!! ===================================================== 


	14. Capture

=====================================================  
  
A/N: Oh no, Robotnik knows that Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are close-by, what will happen?  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 14: Capture  
  
"This is taking way too long!" Sonic said impatiently.  
  
"Sonic, quiet," Sonia whispered.  
  
"I'm going to see what's taking him so long! The portal is open, why is he wasting his time inside?" Sonic asked. Before either could answer, Sonic zipped out of the hiding spot and into the street.  
  
He ran down the road.  
  
"Dude, he's going to blow our cover," Manic whispered.  
  
Sonia's eye caught the attention of a bunch of running SWAT Bots. She quickly made the 'get down' hand signal. The two instantly hid under the scrap metal and the SWAT Bots passed.  
  
"They're going to capture Sonic," Manic whispered silently. Sonia moved her palm forward. The two cocked up their M-4's and they ran while bent over.  
  
***  
  
Sonic ran and ran until he wasn't that far from the building.  
  
"I wonder why he decided to go inside," Sonic wondered.  
  
"FREEZE HEDGEHOG!" a SWAT Bot behind Sonic yelled. Sonic turned and saw the bots.  
  
"Sorry, slow-mo's, but you gotta catch me!" Sonic said as he began to run. Just as he took one running step, he stayed in his one spot! Sonic looked down at his feet... his foot is caught under a piece of scrap metal. "Uh oh!" He grabbed his ankle and tried to tug at it, but it wouldn't come out. He then tried to lift the piece of metal up, but it was too heavy for him.  
  
"I say again... FREEZE!" the bot yelled.  
  
"Like I have a choice?" Sonic asked.  
  
***  
  
Behind some scrap metal, Sonia looked up and saw Sonic stuck. She looked at Manic, pointed her eyes with her two fingers, and pointed at Sonic.  
  
Manic looked over the pile and saw Sonic being taken away by the SWAT Bots. Manic looked around and then looked up. He looked at Sonia and pointed upward. Sonia nodded. She climbed up the scrap metal and got to the top of the pile.  
  
Manic rolled out of the pile quickly. He lies on his stomach with his M-4 pointed out. He saw no one around. He got up, looked at Sonia, pointed his palm forward and they ran to the building. They noticed that the garage doors are beginning to close. The two quickly ran in and they made it inside just as the doors closed.  
  
"There's someone in here!" a SWAT Bot yelled.  
  
They all turned and saw Sonia and Manic.  
  
"Get the hedgehogs!" another bot yelled. They all begin firing their lasers at them. Sonia and Manic dove behind two hovercars.  
  
"Fire pull open!!!" Manic yelled as Sonia and Manic fired their machine guns at the SWAT Bots. Many of the bots fell like flies.  
  
"Follow exit now!!!" Manic yelled. Sonia and Manic got up and they ran to the exit while bent over. "GO!!! GO!!! GO!!!"  
  
More bots started firing.  
  
"DOWN!!! DOWN!!! DOWN!!!" Manic yelled as he and Sonia dove to the ground and fired again.  
  
Sonia stopped behind a hovercar. She reached in her gear and pulled out a huge spread grenade. She pulled the pin.  
  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!" Sonia yelled. She tossed it and it landed right in the middle of the SWAT Bots.  
  
"GO!!! GO!!! GO!!!" Manic yelled as he and Sonia ran to the garage exit while bent over.  
  
The whole basement exploded!  
  
"DOWN!!! DOWN!!! DOWN!!!" Manic yelled as he and Sonia dove to the ground and they put their hands behind their head.  
  
The explosion nearly shook the place.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa!" Robotnik yelled as he wobbled.  
  
***  
  
As Ryan ran down the stairs, he gripped on the railing as the place vibrated, keeping his balance. Soon, it stopped.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell was that?" Aleena asked herself while in the vents.  
  
***  
  
Sonic was thrown into a jail cell and locked it.  
  
"Hey! Watch it. I don't want my cool blue coloring to get dirty," Sonic said to the bots. The bots left.  
  
***  
  
Sonia and Manic lifted their heads and looked behind them to see the whole basement all in flames.  
  
"Let's go," Sonia whispered. The two got up and ran.  
  
They ran up the stairs like mad. Soon, they saw Ryan.  
  
"Ryan?" Manic asked. Ryan quickly spun on one heel and pointed his barette at the two.  
  
"Oh, you scared me," Ryan said as he lowered his gun. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Sonic's been captured!" Sonia said.  
  
"What?" Ryan asked.  
  
"He got impatient. He ran out of the hiding spot and the bots caught him," Manic explained.  
  
"Oh... God!" Ryan said furiously.  
  
***  
  
In a weapons room, Sonia, Manic and Ryan are inside. Ryan took a starburst shell and measured it. He made a mark somewhere. He then took a drill press and made a hole where he made the pencil mark.  
  
The carefully placed the shell over a huge pot of boiling water.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sonia asked.  
  
"Making a bomb," Ryan said.  
  
He then carefully took the spoon out of a grenade and put some wires in it and put the spoon back in. Then he removed the shell from the pot and carefully removed the top. He then poured some thick liquid from the shell into a plastic container. He put the grenade's wires into the container and sealed it.  
  
"Hand me a lantern," Ryan told Manic.  
  
Manic handed Ryan a lantern. Ryan took off the top and removed the ignition fabric from it. Then he tied some other wires to the fabric to the plastic container. He put the container inside a black bag with the fabric outside.  
  
***  
  
Ryan, Sonia, and Manic walked down a corridor with their machine guns ready.  
  
"Guys, I think this should be your save," Ryan said. Sonia and Manic stopped in shock.  
  
"What?" Sonia asked.  
  
"Think of it, Sonic's been captured. I shouldn't be the hero all the time while I'm here. I told you someday you two will save Sonic," Ryan explained.  
  
"I didn't think this soon," Manic said.  
  
"You should. Go on and save Sonic. Your fight," Ryan said.  
  
With that, Sonia and Manic smiled. They cocked up their M-4's and they ran down the hall.  
  
***  
  
Inside the dungeon, Sonia and Manic burst inside and instantly shot all the post SWAT Bots. The other SWAT Bots started shooting at them. Sonia and Manic hid behind pillars to avoid the laser fire. The two quickly took down all the SWAT Bots with ease.  
  
Sonic heard the gunfire and he perked up.  
  
"What's that?" Sonic asked himself. The last SWAT Bot fell. Sonia and Manic ran to Sonic's cell and met him.  
  
"Hi guys," Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic, stand back," Manic said. Sonic stepped back and so did Manic. Manic fired his M-4 at the lock and it broke open. Sonia kicked the door open and the two ran in the cell to get Sonic.  
  
"Can you run?" Manic asked.  
  
"Sorry, but that piece of metal really hurt my foot. I can run, but I'll be in pain," Sonic explained.  
  
They each put one of Sonic's arms around him and ran out with him. They were cut off by more SWAT Bots. All of a sudden, the whole area with the bots blew up!  
  
Ryan stepped out into the debris.  
  
"I take it that was the bomb you made," Sonia said. Ryan nodded his head.  
  
"Ryan... WHY are you staying in here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I'll explain later," Ryan said. They all ran out of the dungeon and ran to the stairs. They quickly made it to the exit, but they were instantly cut off by more SWAT Bots.  
  
"Don't move," a SWAT Bot ordered.  
  
All of a sudden, Aleena jumped from the vents and stood behind the bots.  
  
"Hey!" Aleena shouted. The bots turned and they saw Aleena.  
  
"Mom?" Manic asked.  
  
"I got them, Ryan," Aleena said.  
  
"You sure?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ryan, are you going to let our mother--" Sonia began to say, but Ryan interrupted in a whisper.  
  
"Watch this, kids, your mother has a gift," Ryan whispered.  
  
Aleena stood in front of the bots.  
  
"You do know that imprisoning civilians over hatred and destruction is a serious crime," Aleena said.  
  
"We might be able to alter it," a SWAT Bot said, "but until then... fuck off."  
  
"That's not nice to say to a lady."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I don't think so, because innocent people could have medicine that'll completely clear up that bruise in your forehead."  
  
"What bruise?"  
  
Instantly, Aleena punched her fist in the bot's face. "THAT BRUISE!"  
  
A bot ran to Aleena, but Aleena quickly flipped the bot over and smashing it to the ground.  
  
"Holy..." Sonic said as all three of their jaws were dropped.  
  
Aleena tripped over more bots and breaking them. She punched another bot in the face. One bot finally got a grip of Aleena's arms and held her.  
  
"Kick her," the bot holding Aleena said. The other bot kicked her in the gut.  
  
"Again!" The bot kicked her in the gut again. Aleena quickly kicked the bots leg causing it to trip and break. The bot that's holding Aleena, she quickly grabbed it's crotch and crunched it. The bot screamed in pain giving Aleena the chance to elbow it.  
  
Next thing they knew, Aleena jumped in the air and did a full 360 spin-kick and destroyed the bot.  
  
"Nice work," Ryan said.  
  
"Just like last time," she said. Then she climbed up the vents again. All four ran outside of the building with Sonic in tow.  
  
"I never knew mother was Jackie Chan in disguise," Manic said rhetorically.  
  
Okay, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, I want you three to go to the portal and stay there. I'll be there waiting for you.  
  
"Say what?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I have something I need to do," Ryan said as he ran back inside.  
  
***  
  
Robotnik looks at his monitors and sees that Ryan is heading inside again.  
  
"I don't get it! He opened the portal, he rescued the hedgehogs, and he finally steps out... WHY is he coming back inside?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"I don't know, sir," Sleet said.  
  
"Maybe just trying to be his military self," Dingo said. Upon hearing that, Sleet went wide-eyed.  
  
"He want's the DMD information!" Sleet yelled.  
  
"What?" Robotnik asked.  
  
"He's military gung-ho. We took him from the country of America. The American military there want to make sure there civilians are safe and protected just like their own military forces... he wants to make sure we can't get anyone else from Earth so he's going to steel the DMD information and bring it back to Earth with him!" Sleet explained.  
  
"So THAT'S what he want's!" Robotnik smirked. "I want you, Sleet, to take care of him personally."  
  
"Will do, sir," Sleet said. He walked by a SWAT Bot. "I'll need some extra help, come with me."  
  
Sleet and the SWAT Bot left to find Ryan.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: Don't go anywhere, boys and girls, the next chapter will describe it all, will I go back to Earth or will I be stuck on Mobius forever? Stay tuned for the next chapter in "An Author's Nightmare 2: Going Underground."  
  
===================================================== 


	15. Escape and Leaving

=====================================================  
  
A/N: This is it, boys and girls! This is the chapter that ties everything in! This is the last chapter for me on Mobius... or is it? This is the last chapter that I have to get home or I'll be stuck there forever! Will I make it and will the prophecy come true?  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 15: Escape and Leaving  
  
Sleet ran down into the basement with the SWAT Bot.  
  
"Listen up, metal-head, I want you to use your ignitions to start the building for lockdown," Sleet told the SWAT Bot.  
  
"Affirmative," the bot said.  
  
Sleet and the bot walked further in until they can see the fuse panel in the wall.  
  
"With that, the boy will be trapped in here like a pea in a tin can. We only have a few more minutes until those files are copied and he'll be stuck here forever!" Sleet said to himself evilly.  
  
Suddenly, a dagger was tossed from the shadows. It impaled right in the bot's face killing it. Sleet spun around seeing the SWAT Bot down. Now the lockdown can't be set.  
  
"Hey, dickhead!" a familiar voice called.  
  
Sleet slowly turned his head around. And there he was, Ryan Michael Perreault, walking out of the shadows. Sleet quickly pulled out the dagger from the bot and pointed it at Ryan.  
  
Ryan reached behind him and pulled out another dagger.  
  
The two stared at each other angrily.  
  
"You stunned me in the street on Earth. Unfair," Ryan said.  
  
"Then let's make it fair," Sleet said. The two lunged at each other and engaged in a knife fight. Ryan kept on blocking Sleet's blows with his knife and vice versa. They two kept moving through the basement in karate positions with their daggers.  
  
"You're good," Ryan said.  
  
"I know. I learned all this in karate classes," Sleet said.  
  
The two fought again. Ryan kicked Sleet's legs causing Sleet to fall on his back. He quickly moved away as Ryan was so close to stabbing him. The two continued to knife fight when the two of them lost both of their knives at the same time.  
  
Sleet then ran for the door. Ryan got up and followed him. Too late, Sleet closed the door and he could hear Sleet locking it.  
  
"We planned on robotosizing you... but you were such a trouble maker! Now we plan on killing you. We're going to get that boy from Paris, Texas instead. Happy gassy," Sleet said as he turned a knob in the wall.  
  
Ryan smelt the air and noticed that gas was pouring into the room.  
  
"Oh man!" Ryan said. He was about to be suffocated by the gas. He tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't budge. He was about to be killed off soon.  
  
Ryan looked around for an escape. To his surprise, he saw an elevator, but he was more surprised to see a robophone next to it.  
  
Ryan picked up his dagger from the ground and pried open the robophone back.  
  
The room filled with gas quickly.  
  
Ryan reached in his pack and pulled out a few small explosives. He attached them to the wires of the robophone. Last, he took out a pen and looked at the robophone number. He wrote the number on his palm:  
  
'555-2546'  
  
He left his pack with the explosives. All he has left is just his black T-shirt, camouflage pants, white sneakers, and a chest gun holder for his M-9 barette witch he's down to his last magazine. He took the magazine out to see how many armor-piercing bullets he has left since he came to Mobius...  
  
"TWO BULLETS LEFT???" he yelled to himself.  
  
He loaded it back in his gun and strapped the gun back in it's holder. He ran to the elevator and tried to pry the doors open.  
  
The gas is slowly weakening him and filling up extremely fast. Finally, with all his muscles, he opened the doors and notices no elevator. He looked up and saw the shaft. He grabbed onto the ropes and dangled there inside the shaft. He had other visions standing there:  
  
Ryan stands at the edge of a helicopter with a repel harness and rope. He repels out of the helicopter.  
  
Next, Ryan is now doing mountain-climbers exercises facing down an incline!  
  
Finally, Ryan is climbing up a rope to get to the top of the logs.  
  
His visions ended while he dangled from the elevator ropes. He then began climbing up them like he was at Boot Camp again. He makes one tear from his eye wishing he was there.  
  
The gas filled the entire huge basement.  
  
***  
  
Sleet walks into the top room with Robotnik and Dingo. He's smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling? You said that you wanted the place locked down, but it's not," Robotnik asked.  
  
"It's not locked down, sir. But you see, the boy is locked in the basement and I'm filling it up with gas. He'll suffocate anytime, soon," Sleet said smirkingly. Robotnik also smirked.  
  
"That is good news. Good riddance to such a bad boy. Oh well, we'll try to robotsize another one," Robotnik said.  
  
Dingo just stood there looking confused.  
  
"Anyway, no matter what's going to happen," Sleet began to say as he picked up a floppy disk and put it in his breast pocket, "I'll keep the original DMD safe with me."  
  
***  
  
Ryan made it to the top floor. He swung himself toward the closed elevator doors and busted them open. He swung himself in on the floor and pointed his gun around the place. Looked around and noticed it looked familiar... Of course, it was the same corridor he blew up like last time! It was all black and burnt.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard SWAT Bots coming! Ryan attempted to run, but got another idea instead.  
  
He pulled out the gas sprayer he used last time. He used half of it the first time, so he might as well use the other half this time.  
  
***  
  
The whole band of SWAT Bots ran into the corridor where they saw Ryan standing at the edge smiling at them.  
  
"Hey, would you guys like a taste of what happened here like last time?" Ryan asked. He raised his gun and fired a bullet.  
  
***  
  
Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo smiled they have finally killed Ryan... when they felt that rumbling sound like last time.  
  
"What's that?" Dingo asked.  
  
"Hmm, that sound and feels familiar," Sleet said. Instantly, he went wide-eyed. "DUCK!"  
  
Sleet grabbed Robotnik and Dingo and threw all three of them behind a large computer console. The corridor exploded again into massive fireballs!  
  
"I thought you said you killed the boy!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
"I thought so, too. This may be just a spark or something," Sleet said.  
  
"That's no spark, that's got to be Ryan!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
"Oh well, it can't get much worse," Dingo said.  
  
***  
  
"Now for the coup di gracy," Ryan said happily. He picked up a robophone and looked at his palm. He dialed the number 555-2546.  
  
***  
  
In the basement, the phone rang and the wires sparked the bomb.  
  
KABOOM!!!  
  
The whole basement blew up tilting the building!  
  
***  
  
"Whoa! The building's exploding!" Sonic yelled when he saw it from a distance with his siblings.  
  
***  
  
Aleena nearly lost her balance as the whole building shook!  
  
"Oh my god! This place is going to blow up!" she yelled. She looked behind her and saw the rope and hook that Ryan used to get higher when Ryan confronted Dingo. She opened the window and looked down so she could get ready to repel down.  
  
***  
  
Alarms rang as fire was being sent through the gas pipes!  
  
"This whole building's going to explode!" Robotnik yelled as he got up.  
  
"Hurry up, to the scorpion!" Sleet yelled. They each picked up something and were about to leave.  
  
"DOCTOR IVO JULIAN ROBOTNIK!!!!!!!" a voice rang through the building.  
  
The three bad guys stopped and they looked up in horror.  
  
Stepping out of the corridor and into the room is a shadow pointing an M9 barette at the three. Walking out of the flames is a beat up, cut, sweating, bruised, and nearly burnt up attire Ryan Michael Perreault.  
  
The three bad guys stared at Ryan. Ryan stopped as he kept his gun pointed at them.  
  
"Let me ask you a question... why do you want to robotosize me?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I wanted to try something new. I wanted my first human to be robotosized," Robotnik said.  
  
"Out of a billion people on Earth... you chose me?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Robotnik said.  
  
"As we can see, we chose the wrong one," Dingo said.  
  
There was a pause. Ryan smiled.  
  
"Nice digs, Robotnik! You should have done better than a gassed up room to kill me! Give up... you're bots are gone... you three are the only ones left... and I have only one bullet in this gun... question is, who will get it?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Any one of these two!! But you're still not getting what you need," Robotnik said pointing at Sleet and Dingo.  
  
Ryan breathed heavily. Then he shifted his eyes to the computer that has a 98% copy of the DMD being made.  
  
"Whoa, man, that's good thinking. Even if I get the original disk, you guys will still have a backup copy so I'll still lose, eh?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Whatever could you be talking about? How would you know that's a backup?" Robotnik asked, trying to trick Ryan.  
  
"Easy..." Ryan began to say. He pointed his gun at Dingo. "I made Dingo over there squeal to me like a little piggy." He smiles.  
  
"Dingo, you MORON!!!!" Sleet yelled.  
  
Dingo blushed, "Sorry."  
  
"But it doesn't matter, while you have a backup copy and the original is in your breast pocket, Sleet, there is nothing I can do, correct?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Correction.... How do you know I didn't put it someplace else?" Sleet asked.  
  
"I can easily see the disk sticking out of your pocket. Now comes to the ultimate question..." Ryan chocks his gun. "One bullet in this gun... who shall I shoot at? "  
  
The three stand there worriedly.  
  
"Eenie," Ryan said as he pointed the gun at Dingo.  
  
Dingo cringes.  
  
"Meenie," Ryan said as he pointed the gun at Robotnik.  
  
Robotnik shakes in fear.  
  
"Miney..." Ryan said as he pointed the gun at Sleet.  
  
Sleet's teeth are chattering.  
  
Ryan stands there still as a statue pointing the gun with the last bullet.  
  
The computer shows 99% of the DMD files completed.  
  
All three wait to see who gets the bullet.  
  
"MOE!!!" Ryan yelled as he swings the gun and shoots the computer that was in the middle of making the backup copy and all the information is lost and destroyed!!!!!!!!  
  
"NO!" Robotnik yells.  
  
Instantly, Ryan runs to Robotnik, jumps in the air and kicks him under the chin. Then he spin-kicks Sleet. Dingo gets up and runs away.  
  
"Sleet..... Destroy the original disk!" Robotnik yelled as he got up.  
  
"I can't! This is the only information left!" Sleet yelled back.  
  
"I don't care!!! The plan has foiled! But we can't let him escape!!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
In a different room, Ryan and Dingo are fighting. Dingo tried to punch Ryan, but Ryan grabbed his arm and flipped him over his back.  
  
"Do it now! While he's occupied!!" Robotnik ordered. Sleet looked at Ryan and Dingo fighting. Sleet pulled out a laser gun. He fired a laser from it.  
  
The laser blast hit Ryan across the face. He spun around as blood gushed down his face and he fell unconscious.  
  
"Come on, if we can't destroy it, we've got to hide it! The Scorpion aircraft is this way!" Sleet yelled as the three ran leaving Ryan alone.  
  
***  
  
Aleena leaned out the window and grabbed onto the rope. She positioned herself ready to repel.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" she said.  
  
***  
  
The whole building started rumbling ready to explode!  
  
***  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Manic watched the building as it shook.  
  
"Oh, God, I hope Ryan gets out of there," Sonic said.  
  
"Mom's in there, too," Sonia quickly said.  
  
***  
  
Ryan slowly got up feeling his face. Blood ran through his fingers as he looked as he heard the Scorpion engines starting.  
  
***  
  
Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo got in the aircraft as it was about to take off.  
  
Ryan ran out onto the roof and saw the craft getting ready to leave. Ryan ran and ran. Just as the Scorpion left the roof, Ryan jumped off the roof and landed on the roof of the Scorpion craft.  
  
***  
  
Aleena repelled all the way down to the ground.  
  
Flames started to spark out of the building! She ran and ran.  
  
Finally, from a long distance view, the building imploded followed by a bunch of explosion flames!  
  
***  
  
"Holy crap!" Sonia yelled as she saw the light of the building burst into flames!  
  
***  
  
Ryan stayed gripped onto the roof of the flying Scorpion craft.  
  
"What was that?" Sleet asked.  
  
"Dingo, look up there!" Robotnik yelled. Dingo looked out a window.  
  
"Son of a bitch! That boy just never want's to give up!" Dingo said.  
  
"Kill him! Push him off!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
Dingo opens the top hatch and crawls up. Instantly, Dingo was met by one of Ryan's kicks. Dingo fell backwards on the roof. He got up and was about to punch Ryan, but Ryan grabbed Dingo's arm and threw him on the roof. Dingo got up again tried to kick Ryan, but Ryan grabbed his kick and flipped him over.  
  
Two times Dingo was knocked down. He ran to Ryan for a last time... Ryan grabbed his legs and flipped him over! Dingo fell right off the roof and his back flew right into the stinger of the scorpion. It impaled through his chest.  
  
"GAH!" Dingo gasped... finally, he died.  
  
From inside, Robotnik heard the punches and kicks. He sighed.  
  
"Sleet, go help him," Robotnik said. Before Sleet got up, Ryan jumps down through the hatch kicking Robotnik in the face.  
  
Robotnik fell backwards. He stood up again. Ryan instantly punched him in the face.  
  
"Ow!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
"This is for tricking Knuckles in 'Friend or Foe'!" Ryan yelled and he punched Robotnik.  
  
"This is for getting Sonia dirty in 'Come out where ever you are'!" Ryan yelled and he punched Robotnik again.  
  
"This is for nearly robotosizing Manic in 'Sonia's Choice'!" Ryan yelled again and he punched Robotnik again. Blood drooled out of Robotnik's mouth.  
  
"And this..." he pulls a lever opening the back hatch where Robotnik is facing his back to "... This is for causing Queen Aleena to separate her children and taking over Mobotropolis!" Ryan yelled. Those were his last words to Robotnik. He punches Robotnik out the back of the high-flying aircraft!  
  
Robotnik fell out down, down, down. He finally lands in a street. Gasps for breath, but stops, closes his eyes and lay there motionless.  
  
"Two dead," Ryan said and he turned to Sleet, "and you're next." Sleet looks around nervously, then whips out disk.  
  
"Another step forward and it's destroyed!" Sleet yelled.  
  
"Smooth move... but how will you destroy the disk if your fly is unzipped?"Ryan asked.  
  
"What?" Sleet asked as he looked down. In a blink of an eye, Ryan kicks under Sleet's chin causing the disk to fall back in Sleet's pocket. He pounces on Sleet and punches him many times. Sleet's mouth started bleeding.  
  
Ryan grabs Sleet and throws him through the hatch and Sleet is on top of the moving aircraft... and he can see Dingo impaled through the Scorpion tail dead.  
  
"Oh... dear... Lord..." Sleet said shockingly.  
  
While off guard... Ryan appears and kicks Sleets feet knocking him on his butt. The two get up on top of the moving aircraft and they look at each other eyes filled with rage and death.  
  
They lunged at each other and they did karate moves like last time.  
  
"I say again, you're good," Ryan said. They kept the fight on while the aircraft is in motion.  
  
After a while, Sleet was off guard and Ryan kicks him in the chest and Sleet falls on his side.  
  
"But not good enough," Ryan said.  
  
"Argh!" Sleet yelled.  
  
Ryan grabs Sleet by the collar and holds him over the edge of the scorpion. He reaches in Sleet's pocket, pulls out the disk and smiles. Then he speaks his last words to Sleet. "I'll be taking this."  
  
With that, he punches Sleet right in the face! Sleet goes falling backwards. Down... down... down...  
  
***  
  
Sonic, Sonia, and Manic look up and they see Sleet falling from high in the sky.  
  
"Holy crap!!!" Sonic said.  
  
"Dude!! Just throwing them off like that?? He's totally different from us!!" Manic said.  
  
Falling... fallling... and finally, SPLAT! 10 feet in front of them...... the grossest thing they ever saw. Sonia faints seeing Sleet's crushed corpse in front of them.  
  
Ryan climbs in the aircraft sighing happily. He sits at controls and flies the aircraft. He looks at disk happily. "Yes!" Ryan said to himself.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the street, Robotnik still lays on the ground gasping for air. Suddenly, a figure looks down at him.  
  
"No... no... can't be..." Robotnik said. Robotnik looked up at the angry sights of the true ruler of Mobius, Queen Aleena! She leaned down to Robotnik.  
  
"It's all over, Robotnik. Face it, you lost. The Oracle told you that your days are numbered, and the prophecy came true," Aleena said.  
  
"How? I'm still alive," Robotnik said chuckling.  
  
"I know. Ryan couldn't bare himself to kill you," Aleena said.  
  
"And I know you're a peacelover, you wouldn't do anything to me," Robotnik said. Aleena just stared at him coldly.  
  
"Doctor Ivo Robotnik... you have no idea what I'm really like!" She said harshly.  
  
Queen Aleena used her right palm and covered Robotnik's whole mouth while pinching Robotnik's nose with her finger and thumb. She held onto Robotnik tightly!  
  
Robotnik moved his head muffled. Aleena's jugular vein expanded from her neck as she held onto Robotnik.  
  
Finally... Robotnik stopped moving and he slowly closed his eyes. Aleena removed her palm from his mouth and saw that Robotnik was finally dead.  
  
"Congratulations, Queen Aleena," a voice said behind her. She smiled and turned around.  
  
"Thank you, Oracle," Aleena said.  
  
"The prophecy had been fulfilled. Robotnik's forces are gone, and nothing can stop you from forming the Council of Four and reunite this planet," the Oracle of Delphius said to her.  
  
"Well, some of the thanks goes to my children... and Ryan, of course," Aleena said.  
  
"Now that the prophecy has been fulfilled, you can now meet your children again," the Oracle said. Upon hearing that, Aleena teared happily.  
  
"You mean it?" Aleena asked. The Oracle nodded his head.  
  
"You can find them at the portal entrance. Be true to yourselves, and you four can restore the planet again. Good luck," the Oracle said as he disappeared.  
  
Aleena stood in the street all alone and teamed happily knowing she can meet her children. She wonders how they're going to react when they see her. Only one way to find out.  
  
***  
  
The triplets and Ryan are at the open portal to take Ryan back to Earth. Ryan stares at it for a while. He's wearing everything he has since he appeared at Mobius.  
  
"Well... go on. Before your dinner gets cold," Sonic said.  
  
"As much as I would like to head home... I have always been a fan of you guys. I loved your TV show Sonic Underground and all. I never realized this is the kind of thing a freedom fighter does on Mobius," Ryan said.  
  
"Gotta admit, dude. Your style of fighting is totally different than ours," Manic said.  
  
"Not really, Sonia is almost as skilled as me," Ryan said.  
  
"Yeah," Sonia said uncomfortably.  
  
"But, hey, life in the forces is tough," Ryan said.  
  
"True," Sonia said.  
  
"Speaking of which," Sonic said. He held out Ryan's 'Endurance Techniques' book and his 'CAP PJOC' handbook. "You forgot these." Ryan waved them off.  
  
"Keep them. I have others of those books at home. You may want to use them for... future things. In case any other enemy shows up or something," Ryan said smirking. The triplets got what Ryan was thinking.  
  
"Okay, we'll make ourselves a Freedom Fighter Force," Sonic said.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you guys," Ryan sighed.  
  
"Hey, we'll miss ya too," Manic said.  
  
"Stay cool," Sonic said.  
  
"So, for the last time... Sonic, I've always loved your speed and fast reflexes, Sonia I've always loved your strategies and karate, and Manic I've always loved your lingo and thieving skills," he tears, "I'll miss all three of you."  
  
"We'll miss you too..." Sonia said sadly as her green and black facepaint started to smear from her tears.  
  
Ryan got down on one knee and hugged Sonic. Sonic hugs back.  
  
Ryan moved to Sonia and hugged her sadly too. Sonia hugs back sadly too.  
  
Then Ryan looked at Manic and said, "Now Manic, don't swipe anything from me, especially this disk!"  
  
"I promise," Manic said.  
  
Ryan hugged Manic and Manic hugged back. All four are tearing slowly. Ryan stood up.  
  
"See ya," Ryan said. He turned around and walked to the portal. Just as he took one step in...  
  
"Senior Airman!" Sonia yelled. Ryan smiled knowing Sonia got his rank correct. He turned.  
  
"Yeah?" Ryan asked.  
  
Sonia looked at him... then she raised her arm and placed her palm to her eyebrow. She's saluting Ryan!  
  
Sonic stepped in and saluted too. Finally, Manic stepped in and saluted too.  
  
Ryan stood at the portal as another tear dripped from his eye down to his smile. He raised his arm and saluted back. He dropped his salute and so did the three.  
  
Ryan steps through the portal slowly and is gone; the portal disappears from behind him leaving Sonic, Sonia and Manic alone.  
  
"Well.... that's that," Sonic said.  
  
"Just one question.... Now what?" Manic asked.  
  
Then a familiar female voice spoke from the bushes.  
  
"I believe I could answer that question," the voice said.  
  
They all turn around.  
  
"Who?!" Sonic asked.  
  
Stepping out of the bushes slowly is a tall... female... purple hedgehog... with a white royal uniform and a yellow crown, smiling at them.  
  
"Mother!!" Sonia said.  
  
"The prophecy...?" Manic asked.  
  
Stepping out of the shadow is none other than Queen Aleena!  
  
"Hello, my children," Aleena said.  
  
"Hello... mom," Sonic said.  
  
She tears a bit and said, "It's been so long since I was allowed to last see you three. But now since Robotnik and his army are dead, we can be a family again." The looked to where the portal was. "I'm going to miss Ryan. I saved his life on the roof. He told me everything about you, kids."  
  
"Oh..." Sonia asked.  
  
"Well, kids, now that Robotnik is dead, we can restore Mobius again and become the true rulers of Mobius," Aleena said happily.  
  
The three kids jumped up and down happily cheering.  
  
"Besides, I've saved up some extremely embarrassing photographs of you three as babies that I'd like to show to the world!" Aleena said as she opened up her wallet. "Here's one for example."  
  
Aleena held out a pic of a toddler Sonia sittin' on a little trainer's seat all naked.  
  
"GAH! Don't you dare show that to anyone!" Sonia shrieked. Aleena and Sonia's brothers just laughed.  
  
"About time," a voice said.  
  
"Bartlby?" Sonia asked.  
  
Walking to the four royals are Bartlby and the other aristocrats: a dog, a cat, a badger, a wolf, a fox, and a mink. The badger STILL has a bandage on his nose.  
  
"Finally, that dumb boy, Ryan is gone," Bartlby said.  
  
"May I ask why?" Aleena said.  
  
"It's you, the queen!" Bartlby said.  
  
"Sonia, why are you wearing that?" the cat aristocrat asked.  
  
"It looks weird," the wolf aristocrat said.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk that way about my children!" Aleena shouted.  
  
"There's nothing really that can be done. We're in the same situation and yet, Ryan isn't here to leap in defense. Glad he's gone and we can all now live peacefully," Bartlby said as the other's agreed with him.  
  
"Not exactly," Sonic said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bartlby asked.  
  
"You see, when Ryan was with us, we were kind of studying his moves when he was fighting you," Manic said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bartlby asked worriedly.  
  
Instantly, all four hedgehogs smirked and stared at the aristocrats.  
  
"This!" Sonia shouted as she did a spin-kick in the cat's groin! The cat falls on his knees and Sonia kneed him in the face.  
  
The wolf was about to claw Sonia, but Aleena grabbed the claw and flipped the wolf over her shoulder ramming him into a tree.  
  
The mink grabbed Sonic's arm, but Sonic knocked the mink off his feet by kicking him there. Then he twisted the mink's arm.  
  
Manic tripped the badger off his feet so Manic was closer to his face. Then Manic grabbed the badgers nose and twisted it!!!  
  
"GAH! MY NOSE!!! MY NOSE!!!" the badger cried.  
  
"You're going to speak nasal for weeks!" Manic said.  
  
The dog was flipped over by Sonia.  
  
The fox grabbed Aleena from behind, but Sonic grabbed him and threw him hard on the ground.  
  
All of the aristocrats, except Bartlby, lay on the ground in pain.  
  
"Ow, my back..."  
  
"She nearly broke my arm..."  
  
"Ow... ow... my nose..."  
  
All of the hedgehogs stared at the shaking nervously Bartlby. Instantly, he ran away screaming in fear. All of the other aristocrats got up slowly and ran behind him, following him.  
  
The three hedgehogs did nothing but laugh. Then they all snuggled together knowing they're going to be a family again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it... or is it? Will I make it home all right?  
  
===================================================== 


	16. Home Sweet Dimension

=====================================================  
  
A/N: I hope I made it home alright.  
  
=====================================================  
  
CHAPTER 16: Home Sweet Dimension  
  
Ryan was flying through a while cloudy area of blue and white. As he traveled through, he slowly closed his eyes. Then he was hit by a terrible fear!  
  
Ryan opened his eyes and saw that he was in bed. He lay on top of his covers wearing his camouflaged pants, white sneakers, black T-shirt tucked into his pants and his gun chest holder with his M9 barette.  
  
He sat up and looked around. He noticed that the sun was beginning to rise outside. And he noticed he wasn't in a cartoon anymore, nor Mobius, but good old Massachusetts!  
  
He got out of bed and walked around. He looked in his parent's room and his sister's room, no one. He ran to the other side of the house and saw no cars in the parking lot. He gave a whoop knowing he has the house to himself.  
  
Ryan plopped himself down on the couch and played a video. What came on was nothing more than good old "Sonic Underground."  
  
"Triplet's born, the throne awaits. A seer warns of a deadly fate. Give up your children, separate. Bide your time, lie in wait," the announcer sung.  
  
"Sonic Underground! (Sonic) Sonic Underground! (Sonic) They made a vow their mother will be found!" Ryan sung along with it.  
  
He watched as he saw each of the triplets as children, and turning into adults and blowing up a bot. He then saw the faces of Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo on the screen right before a dissolve of a large Sonic Underground concert.  
  
"I long for my children but I have to wait. To act too soon could seal their fait," Aleena sung.  
  
The final notes were sung and it displayed the episode title with a picture of the triplets standing side-by-side. Sonic ran across the screen with the word: "Bug!" behind him.  
  
The screen showed of Manic hoverboarding through the sky. As he saw it, he thought of the day of the first time he saw Sonic Underground was on this episode, recorded on this tape.  
  
He stopped the tape and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. As he stepped in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror... and caught a strange shock! He had a bloody wound across his face! Kinda like how Sleet fired his laser across him. He turned on the water and caught another shock... there's a smudged up 7-didget number written on the palm of his hand! He then finally noticed that some of his clothes are singed from the flames.  
  
He quickly looked at his gun holder and realized all of his magazines are gone! He pulled out his barette and removed the magazine... empty! He cocked up his M9 once and a used bullet back came out...  
  
He thought to himself if he was really there or not. He didn't care, just as long as he knew he met the triplets and their mother. His favorite cartoon show seemed like reality to him.  
  
He sat on the couch happily watching his episode. A little puppy jumped in his lap.  
  
"Hi Rocker-roni," Ryan said to his Shih Tzu, Roxy. He petted her happily knowing he was back home. Most of the time, he confesses himself it was all real, and it made him happier all the time.  
  
"Sonic... Sonia... Manic... " Ryan began to say, "Thank you for a wonderful time on Mobius." Then Ryan slowly fell asleep on the couch with Roxy on his chest. She soon fell asleep on him, too.  
  
THE END...?  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: I'm home and I'm done... but I wonder what's happening on Mobius? See for yourself in the Epilogue coming next.  
  
===================================================== 


	17. Epilogue

=====================================================  
  
A/N: A new Mobius:  
  
=====================================================  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
"FREEDOM FIGHTERS! FALL IN!" Manic shouted.  
  
Instantly, about a hundred furries (1/4 female) ran to Manic and stood at attention. Once they were formed up, Manic did an about face and saluted Sonic.  
  
"Sir, the recruits are formed," Manic said.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant Major," Sonic said as he saluted back. "Carry on."  
  
Manic marched behind Sonic. Both Sonic and Manic are wearing camouflaged uniforms, with boots, but they had on forest ranger hats.  
  
"I am Drill Instructor Sonic! You will take all order from us. We are going to spend the next twelve weeks training you to become top better Freedom Fighters! I expect to lose at least an eighth of you before training is over. Those of you who will make it will become members in our new elite force called Freedom Force! Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the freedom fighters yelled.  
  
***  
  
The next few weeks, all the freedom fighters were crawling under barbed wire, climbing up rope, running through tires, shooting, and running!  
  
Just like how Ryan taught the hedgehogs!  
  
***  
  
During light's-out hours, the three hedgehogs met up with their mother. They would tell each other stories about what they did while they had to be separate from each other.  
  
***  
  
One night, Sonia walked into the bathroom and kept wondering to herself, what does it feel like to go while standing up. She locked the door behind her and opened up a door. Behind the door was a men's/women's urinal. It looks like a regular urinal except it's on the ground, not on the wall. She knows that females crouch down, but this time she decided to stand.  
  
She stood above it, lowered her pants and began to go. She smiled as she was going.  
  
"So THIS is how men feel and what it feels like!" Sonia said to herself.  
  
***  
  
As the years passed, the Resistance finally organized their own military-like Freedom Force. They have two Boot Camps, over 100 air bases with stolen SWAT Bot air fighters, over 200 forts, even a Freedom Force Academy! All this and more was made while the triplets and their mother restored Mobius to its original estate!  
  
The prophecy has been fulfilled!  
  
"Yeah, but my nose hasn't!" the badger aristocrat cried.  
  
***  
  
At night, a concert stage lit up and the stadium lights dimmed. Stepping out onto the stage is Sonic the Hedgehog! The audience cheered for him!  
  
"Welcome to tonight's Sonic Underground concert!" Sonic said in the microphone. The audience cheered.  
  
"On drums is my brother, Manic. And on keyboard is my sister, Sonia!" Sonic said. The audience cheered.  
  
"And we also have one addition. The prophecy has been fulfilled after Robotnik's defeat... give a warm welcome to our mother... Queen Aleena Hedgehog!"  
  
The audience cheered rapidly as Aleena walked on the stage.  
  
"Good evening, Mobotropolis! How are ya doing tonight?" Aleena asked in the microphone. The audience cheered. Sonic stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"This song is dedicated to a helper of ours, just promoted in rank, Staff Sergeant Ryan Michael Perreault," Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4!" Sonic said.  
  
The music blasted into the song 'Born in the U.S.A.'  
  
The audience cheered as the song played.  
  
THE END  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: Well guys! That's it! The sequel to Joanie Rich's "An Author's Nightmare" has been finished and turned into Ryan Perreault's "An Author's Nightmare 2: Going Underground"! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and enjoyed my fic.  
  
I would like to give my biggest and most personally thanks to my good friend Joanie Rich who helped me upload and review my fic. Yes, I know you don't like profanity, Joanie, sorry about that.  
  
Other than that, I want to thank you all for reading it. You know, maybe someday an author will write his or her own fanfic called An Author's Nightmare 3 going into the SatAM and/or the Sonic Anime world.  
  
ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: As I say again, I do not own the TV series Sonic Underground. The only person I own in here is myself, Ryan Perreault. This is a sequel to Joanie Rich's "An Author's Nightmare" when she herself was sent into the AoStH world, fought bad guys and met Sonic and the good guys. I wrote this fic based on myself going into the Sonic Underground world. Remember that Joanie gave me permission to write this and she loved it as much as I did writing it. The song "Born in the U.S.A." is copyright to Bruce Springsteen. I hope you enjoyed my Author's Nightmare and I also hope you enjoyed Joanie's Author's Nightmare too.  
  
And remember this... all those fist and karate fights I did in this fic, I can really do! So if you flame me, or steal my ideas... you'll end up like Sleet and Dingo!  
  
===================================================== 


End file.
